HdR: Die Gefährten und andere Wichtigtuer
by Narwain-01
Summary: Der Herr der Ringe mal ganz anders! Was Tolkien uns wissentlich verschwieg! Nicht alles war damals immer so perfekt! Von gestörten Charakteren von und mit einer ebenfalls gestörten Kommentatorin! REVIEWS erwünscht! COMPLETED!
1. Prolog: Die unendliche Ringgeschichte

**Disclaimer:** Grundsätzlich gehört alles einem Engländer namens Tolkien, der auf die fantastische Idee kam, mal ein paar neue Charaktere in Heldenform zu gestalten!

**A/N:** Mein erstes Kapitel auf ! stolz ist Nachdem ich das Anmeldeverfahren hier endlich geblickt hab, hab ich mir gedacht: „Hey, wie wär's?!" Aber gut!

Lob sowie konstruktive Kritik ist herzlich willkommen!

**Warnung:** Bis jetzt noch ziemlich kurz, aber das wird sich noch ändern!

Prolog

Die unendliche Ringgeschichte

Drei Ringe den Elbenkönigen fast ganz aus Licht,

Sieben den Zwergenherrschern in ihren baufälligen Hallen aus Stein,

Den Sterblichen, mal wieder dem Tode verfallen, neun,

Einer dem grausamen Herrscher auf dem Thron,

Im Lande Mordor, wo öfters die Schatten drohn.

Ein Ring sie zu suchen, sie niemals zu finden,

Aus dem Dunkel zu treiben und doch nicht zu binden

Im Lande Mordor, wo öfters die Schatten drohn.

Galadriel: „Eeees waaar einmaaaal vooor laaanger Zeeeit..."

„Ach, halt's Maul, Galadriel!"

Galadriel: „Pah! Mach doch deinen Scheiß allein!"

„Na gut! Also, es war einmal vor langer Zeit, da dachten sich die Elben, dass die Ringe bei Tiffanys nicht mehr stylisch genug wären und so schmiedeten die Elbenschmiede ein paar ganz tolle Zauberringe. Aber plötzlich hatten auch die Zwerge ein paar dieser Ringe, worauf sich schließen lässt, dass diese Schmuckstücke wahrscheinlich billige Nachahmungen aus dem Tschechenland sind. Und ganz nebenbei könnten diese kleinen Goldgräber auch mal wieder ihre Mienen renovieren!"

Galadriel: „Weißt du eigentlich was du da überhaupt erzählst?!"

„Ich bin noch nicht fertig, also halt die Klappe! Huuust... Wo war ich stehen geblieben:

Sauron, der, wie jeder gute Bösewicht, die Herrschaft über Mittelerde an sich reißen wollte, schmiedete auch ein paar Ringe, von denen er neun den Menschen gab (Na, das nenn' ich großzügig!), aber da Sauron, genau wie die Elben, einen Sinn für schöne Dinge hat, ritzte er sich in seinen eigenen Ring ein paar elbische Letter und hatte somit den Schönsten von allen. (Und glaubt mir, die Elben sind heute noch eifersüchtig!"

Galadriel: „Eifersüchtig?! Auf diesen Modeschmuck?!"

„Halt dich da raus! Das ist meine Klammer! Und jetzt weiter im Kontext!)

Und dieser Eine Ring galt außerdem noch als der Mächtigste überhaupt und als ob das noch nicht reichen würde, versuchte Sauron tatsächlich mit seiner Streitmacht, bestehend aus völlig weltfremden Orks, Mittelerde anzugreifen. Doch ein letztes Bündnis aus Menschen, angeführt von, ähhh, Älendil, nein, Elendil, und Elben, vorneweg mit einem sehr jungen Älrond, ähhh, Elrond, wehrte sich dagegen und zog nach Mordor.

Dort wurde die bedeutendste Schlacht des Zweiten Zeitalters geschlagen und noch heute berichtet man in Imladris von den darauf folgenden Haarkur – Epochen der Elben."

Galadriel: „Ja, meinem Haar würde ne Kur auch mal wieder ganz gut tun!"

„Raus aus meiner Erzählung!"

Galadriel: „Ach, das nennst du Erzählung?!"

„RAUS!!!!"

Galadriel: „Ja, ist ja gut!"

„Aber nun wieder zurück zum Thema, ach ja: Und wie hätte es auch anders kommen können, Elendil wurde getötet und Isildur schlug mit der zerbrochenen Klinge Narsil den begehrten Ring von Saurons Hand, der darauf niedergeworfen wurde und sich in seinem kleinen Ferienhaus im Düsterwald vorläufig niederließ.

Trotzdem war Isildur auf die freundliche Bitte Elronds den Ring doch da hineinzuwerfen, wo er hergekommen sei, nicht bereit diesen zu vernichten. (Da kann man sehen, dass auch ein solch hart gesottener Gondorianer eine feminine Seite hat!) Fortan aber war Isildur als die größte Schwuchtel von ganz Mittelerde bekannt und Elrond nahm illegal die Bruchstücke von Narsil an sich, um sich täglich in Imladris an deren Schönheit zu erfreuen. Doch sollte es Isildur nicht vergönnt sein, den Ring zu behalten.

Auf dem Ritt nach Hause verriet ihn der Ring! (Aha! Es handelt sich also um einen Ehering!) Als er fliehen wollte, wurde Isildur in einem Hinterhalt von Orks kaltblütig erschossen und der Ring ging verloren. Und was nicht in Vergessenheit hätte geraten dürfen, wurde... nun ja... vergessen eben! Geschichte wurde Legende. Legende wurde Mythos. Mythos..."

Galadriel: „Meinst du nicht, dass das langsam reicht?!"

„Hab ich dir nicht gesagt, dass du dich verdammt noch mal raushalten sollst?! Ich bin hier der Erzähler! Und außerdem: Ich stelle hier die Fragen!"

Galadriel: „Ja, schon gut! Tu was du für richtig hältst!"

„Schön, dann kann ich ja fortfahren: Doch irgendwann fiel der Eine Ring einem kleinen, abgemagerten, unglaublich hässlichen Geschöpf namens Gollum in seine widerlichen Griffel. Der Ring verlieh ihm ein unnatürlich langes Leben und fünfhundert Jahre vernebelte er dessen Geist. (Dann war der ja praktisch dauernd besoffen!) Aber da Gollum beim Mittelerde PISA - Test ziemlich schlecht abgeschnitten hatte, verlor er bei einem lustigen Kreuzworträtselnachmittag den Einen Ring an den kleinen Hobbit Bilbo Beutlin, der, zugegeben, ein richtiger Streber und ungemein fachkundig auf dem Gebiet der Grammatik war. (Tja, Gollum! Pech gehabt! Hättest dich nicht mit dem Halbling anlegen sollen! Ist schließlich allgemein bekannt, dass die beim Deutschtest mit Abstand die Besten waren!)

Und so endet vorläufig „Die unendliche Ringgeschichte", aber schaltet auch nächstes Zeitalter ein, wenn es heißt... na ja... also... wie wär's denn mit... Kapitel 1?!

_Also, ihr dürft mir jetzt gerne reviewen! Hab nix dagegen! Alle erhaltenen Reviews werden dann im nächsten Kapitel beantwortet!_

_Ihr könnt euch übrigens auf ein wöchentliches Freitags – Update einstellen!_


	2. Von einer berauschenden Party und schlec...

**Disclaimer:** Alle Figuren habe ich mir von einem englischen Angelsächsisch – Professor mit Namen Tolkien ausgeliehen! Wenn der dies hier lesen könnte, würde er sich wahrscheinlich im Grab umdrehen! :)

**A/N:** Reviews weiterhin sehr erwünscht! augenzwinker zu allen (stillen) Lesern

**Warnung:** Ich kann nicht dichten!

**Von einer berauschenden Party und schlechten Dichtern**

Wir befinden uns im Dritten Zeitalter. Um genau zu sein, im September des Jahres 3001 im Auenland. Ein kleines Fleckchen Grün im Westen von Mittelerde und bewohnt von ein paar quirligen kleinen Gestalten namens Hobbits.

Eigentlich ein ziemlich unwichtiges Volk. (Ja, ja, jedem wie er's verdient!) Das einzige, was diese erbärmlichen Kreaturen können, ist essen, essen und nochmals essen. Dennoch haben manche von ihnen auch ein seltsames Geschick für das Bierbrauen und das Hanfpflanzenzüchten entwickelt, da man festgestellt hat, dass man wesentlich bessere Laune hat, wenn man gleichzeitig satt, betrunken und bekifft ist. Deshalb ist das Auenland auch als friedlichster der westlichen Orte bekannt. (Kein Wunder! Wie will man denn auch Krieg führen, wenn keiner auf zwei Beinen stehen kann?!)

Dennoch ist derzeit das ganze Auenland in heller Aufregung, da der alte Bilbo Beutlin bald seinen 111. Geburtstag feiert. (Hundertelf? Wird da die Rente nicht ein bisschen knapp?!)

Und es dauert auch nicht lange, da kommt nach langer Zeit mal wieder dieser krüpplige, alte Sack, äh, Zauberer Gandalf der Graue den Bühl hochgefahren, um seine geklauten Chinaböller am 22. September, also am Tag des Festes, zur Freude aller Hobbits hochgehen zu lassen. (Eben mit allem etwas bescheiden, diese Halblinge!)

Auf seinem Weg nach Beutelsend, der Wohnstätte Bilbos, wird er zunächst von allen Anwohnern aufs Herzlichste begrüßt: Kinder laufen schreiend weg, sonst arbeitsfrohe Hobbits lassen ihre Arbeiten unvollendet liegen und hysterische Mütter holen die Wäsche rein und verriegeln die Tür. (Hey, der ist ja richtig beliebt hier!)

Aber bald trifft er Frodo Beutlin, der natürlich noch nichts von seinem zukünftigen Schicksal weiß. (Und das ist auch gut so!) Gandalf nutzt den Überraschungseffekt, zieht den unterbelichteten Hobbit auf seinen Wagen und erzählt ihm mal wieder von den guten alten Zeiten, die auch Bilbo immer gern auf Familientreffen zum Besten gibt.

Irgendwie schafft Frodo es dann aber doch sich unbemerkt wegzuschleichen und Gandalf führt bis zu seiner Ankunft Selbstgespräche, die er, wie immer, zum Abschluss mit einem Knallfrosch krönt.

Bei Beutelsend angekommen wundert sich Gandalf über das plötzliche Verschwinden Frodos, redet sich aber schlussendlich ein, dass sein Knallfrosch wohl doch irgendwelche magischen Kräfte besessen hat („Sehr interessant!") und durchschreitet einige Sekunden später Bilbos Gartentor, an dem folgendes Schild angebracht wurde:

_Zutritt für Unbefugte verboten!_

_Wir wollen_

_a)nichts kaufen_

_b) unsere Religion nicht ändern_

_c) schon gar nicht nach Mordor und_

_d) erst recht nicht Besuch von der Verwandtschaft _

Unbesonnen klopft Gandalf an die Tür und wird sofort von einer freundlichen Stimme in Empfang genommen: „Ich bin nicht zu Hause! Also verschwinde, du elender Erbschaftsschmarotzer!" (Ich weiß wirklich nicht, was die hier unter freundlich verstehen!) Doch das lässt Gandalf nicht auf sich sitzen: „Erbschaftsschmarotzer?! Ich hör wohl nicht richtig! Mach sofort die Tür auf, Bilbo!" Umgehend hört man hektische Schritte hinter der verschlossenen Tür und ein paar Augenblicke später wird diese einen Spalt breit geöffnet.

„Wer ist da?"

„Wer da ist?! Komm sofort da raus oder es setzt was!", donnert Gandalfs bedrohliche Stimme über den Vorgarten. Sofort schwingt die Tür auf und Bilbo spaziert langsam und mit verschränkten Armen heraus.

„So, so! Der Herr Zauberer schaut auch noch mal in diesem Zeitalter vorbei! Seit einer Woche warte ich nun schon auf dich! Aber komm doch rein!"

Bilbo hat natürlich schon ein Kaffee - oder besser Teekränzchen vorbereitet und schwafelt ab sofort die ganze Zeit von irgendeinem Ring, dass sein Rheuma wieder schlimmer geworden ist, seine Prostata langsam den Geist aufgibt (Das lässt das Urologenherz doch höher schlagen, nicht wahr?!) und er unbedingt mal wieder nach Bruchtal zu Kur müsse.

Gandalf schaltet wie üblich die Ohren auf Durchzug. Schließlich ist er ein viel beschäftigter Zauberer, der sich nicht um die Probleme von Hobbits kümmern kann, stopft sich somit die Pfeife mit Altem Toby, dem besten Hanf aus dem Süd - Viertel, und antwortet beiläufig entspannt, Bilbo solle doch diesen Ring Frodo überlassen. Ein fataler Fehler wie sich erst viel später herausstellen wird!

Am Abend ist es dann endlich soweit! Das Fest beginnt, die Bierfässer werden angestochen (O'zapft is!), die mehr oder weniger geladenen Gäste stürzen sich aufs Essen, Merry Brandybock und Pippin Tuk lassen zur Feier des Tages noch ne Rakete mitgehen und Sam Gamdschie, der Gärtner von Beutelsend , schmeißt sich im Suff an Rosie Kattun ran.

Währendessen wurde bereits fröhliche Musik angestimmt und alle Hobbits stürmen auf die Tanzfläche. Der Ententanz beginnt! (Ich fass es nicht! Ententanz! Wo bin ich hier gelandet?!) Und obwohl jeder versucht den anderen mit seiner eigenen Choreographie zu übertreffen, schafft es keiner auch nur annähernd dem Dancefloor – Spezialisten und zugleich dem bekanntesten Discofoxtänzer des Auenlandes das Wasser zu reichen: Frodo Beutlin! (Da kann Patrick Swayze so oft dirty dancen wie er will!)

Und bald schon kommt die ganze Party in Schwung! Es wird auf den Tischen getanzt, der Alkoholspiegel steigt bedenklich auf 10,5 Promille, die warmen Semmel gehen weg wie... na ja,... warme Semmel eben, Bilbo trinkt sich noch mal richtig Mut an, stellt sich dann zum Entsetzen aller Hobbits auf die leeren Fässer und bittet um Ruhe!

Über die Festwiese geht ein genervtes Stöhnen und überall kann man Sprüche hören wie: ‚Oh nein! Die gute alte Zeit!', ‚Alle Mann in Deckung!', ‚Hoffentlich ist's sein letzter Geburtstag!' Oder ‚Wenn nicht, kann man ja nachhelfen! Da gibt es einige Möglichkeiten!'"

Doch Bilbo macht es kurz, zieht einen Schriftrolle aus seinem Jackett und beginnt zu lesen:

„_Liebe Anwesenden, verhasste Verwandtschaft!_

_Ihr seid heut Abend alle hier,_

_weil ihr euch denkt: Ich schnapp hier mir,_

_was von dem alten Tunichtgut_

_noch übrig ist, außer dem Hut!_

_Wenn ihr euch denkt, ihr_ _könnt schmarotzen,_

_dann sag ich euch, kriegt ihr ne Fotzen!_

_Außer Frodo, der kriegt ein Ding,_

_das sich auch manchmal nennt, ein Ring!_

_Ansonsten würd ich jetzt mal gehn,_

_Und hoff, dass wir uns nicht wieder sehn!"_

(Bilbo, der Büttenredner, Beutlin! Womit hab ich das verdient?!) Damit beendet er seine Rede, aber als er sich schlussendlich den Ring aufstecken und mysteriös verschwinden will, geht die gestohlene Rakete von Merry und Pippin los, die Zuhörer brechen in begeistertes Jubeln aus und keiner wird sich je an das Verschwinden des Bilbo Beutlin erinnern! (Tja, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet! Bleibt nur die Frage, warum das dann hier drinsteht, wenn sich kein Schwein dran erinnert?!)

Über den Ausgang des Festes sei so viel noch hinzuzufügen: Es wird berichtet, dass die Hobbits noch mal richtig die Sau rausließen (und das im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes) und die ganze Veranstaltung in einer ausgedehnten Sauforgie endete.

-----

Währenddessen sucht sich Bilbo seine sieben Sachen, ein paar persönliche Gegenstände und seine Memoiren zusammen, wird aber von Gandalf, der angeblich seine Pfeife in Beutelsend vergessen hat, unterbrochen. (Kann mir mal jemand sagen, wie der in dem Alter so schnell die dreihundert Meter zu Bilbos Höhle hinaufhetzen kann?!)

Abermals versucht Gandalf Bilbo einzureden, dass der Ring doch besser an Frodo ginge, aber auf dessen Ratschläge kann der kleine Hobbit echt verzichten. (Gut so! Setz dich durch!) Doch plötzlich nimmt Gandalf in einem akuten Wutanfall Bilbo gewaltsam den Ring weg, schmeißt ihn mit all seinen Habseligkeiten aus seiner Höhle raus und wünscht ihm dann noch eine gute Reise: „Komm' bloß nicht wieder!"

Dann betrachtet er sehnsuchtsvoll seinen Schaaatzzzz, bedenkt aber, dass, falls dieser Vorfall jemals öffentlich werden sollte, er doch lieber nicht im Besitz des Ringes sein wolle und übergibt ihn dem herannahenden Frodo: „Sieh! Bilbos Ring! Der gehört jetzt wohl dir!" Diese Angelegenheit wäre dann für den Zauberer also erledigt. Nein, falsch gedacht! Im jugendlichen Leichtsinn lässt Frodo den soeben erhaltenen Ring ins Kaminfeuer fallen und bemerkt ein paar Augenblicke später, dass Bilbo den Ring wohl mit irgendeinem spitzen Gegenstand zerkratzt haben muss.

Einzig Gandalf erkennt, da er „Die unendliche Ringgeschichte" gelesen hat (Braves Kind!), dass die folgende Inschrift eine ganz andere Bedeutung hat:

_Ash nazg durbatulûk, ash nazg gimbatul_

_Ash nazg thrakatulûk, agh burzum – ishi krimpatul_

„Na, ganz toll! Jetzt ist die Scheiße aber am dampfen! Der Eine Ring Saurons! Das heißt dann wohl, dass man ihn im Schicksalsberg vernichten sollte! Dass so was auch immer mir passieren muss!"

Auf den ratlosen Blick Frodos erwidert er genervt: „Nimm' einfach Sam und geh nach Bree! Da warte ich auf dich! Und, halte den Ring geheim! Ach ja, wahrscheinlich wirst du ein paar Schwarzen Reitern, um genau zu sein neun, den Dienern Saurons, begegnen; Also, sei vorsichtig!"

Danach verschwindet Gandalf, weil er angeblich noch ein sehr wichtiges Date oder besser Gespräch mit Saruman habe.

Doch da Frodo ja nicht unbedingt Lust hat, mitten in der Nacht mit seinem sturzbesoffenen Gärtner nach Bree zu spazieren, schläft er einfach noch mal eine Nacht drüber und organisiert am nächsten Tag eine Abschiedsparty im „Grünen Drachen" mit Wein, Weib und schlechtem Hobbit - Gesang. (Deshalb gibt es im Auenland auch keine Star Search – Staffel!)

-----

Ich bedanke mich übrigens ganz herzlich bei Namarie für das einzige Review! Danke! :)


	3. Betriebsausflug nach Bree

**Disclaimer:** Folgendes gehört allein dem unglaublichen, fantastischen „Herr der Ringe" – Autor Tolkien, den ich diesmal unverschämter Weise mit Willy Astor kombiniert habe! Man möge mir verzeihen, aber ich konnte nicht anders! :)

**A/N**: „Herzlich willkommen, meine Herrschaften! Treten Sie näher, lesen Sie sich's durch und hinterlassen Sie ein Review! Hey, sehe ich da ein paar stille Leser?! "

**Warnung:** Lyncht mich nicht wegen dem Lied! Mir ist leider kein besserer Songtext in die Hände gefallen! Ich nehme aber gern ein paar Verbesserungsvorschläge entgegen! :)

**Betriebsausflug nach Bree**

Am Morgen nach seiner Abschiedsparty beginnt Frodo schließlich damit, seine Sachen zusammenzupacken: Proviant, frische Wäsche, Zahnbürste, die Apothekenumschau und nicht zu vergessen den Ring. (Alles Dinge, ohne die man einfach nicht leben kann! Besonders die Apothekenumschau! Gar nicht auszudenken, was passieren würde, wenn man plötzlich auftretende Krampfadern nicht behandeln könnte!)

Schlussendlich hinterlässt er dann auch noch eine Nachricht auf seinem Anrufbeantworter (Ich glaub es nicht! Anrufbeantworter! Das kann doch nicht wahr sein!):

„Hallo! Hier spricht Frodo Beutlin. Ich bin zurzeit auf unbegrenzte Zeit verreist. Falls Sie es dennoch nicht lassen können, eine Nachricht zu hinterlassen, dann sprechen Sie bitte nach dem Piepston! Falls Sie jedoch Mitglied meiner undankbaren Verwandtschaft sein sollten: Ich will nichts von euch wissen, verdammt!!!!" – PIEP –

Damit verlässt er seine Höhle und zusammen mit Sam beginnt er eine lange Camping – Tour kreuz und quer durch Mittelerde. (Nichts da! Ihr sollt nen Ring vernichten, ihr unterbelichteten Kobolde!)

Nachdem sie also fast das ganze Auenland durchwandert haben und nebenbei einem Zug Waldelben den Weg zur nächsten Disco gewiesen haben, begegnen sie schließlich in einem Maisfeld ihrem nächsten Schicksal.

------

RÜCKBLENDE – (Was? Wo denn?) Im „Grünen Drachen" steigt zurzeit die Abschiedsparty für Frodo und in der hintersten Ecke der Schankstube haben es sich Merry, Pippin und Sam mit fünfzig Liter Bier gemütlich gemacht.

„Alscho Jungs! Pascht jut auf! Isch erzääähl eusch jetscht nämlich ein Jeheimnis!", beginnt Sam seine kleine Märchenstunde. (Klingt als hätte er Minimum zwölf Liter Bier intus!)

„Der Härr Frodo und isch... alscho, isch und der Härr Frodo..."

„Ja, klar, Sam! Verstehe! Du und Frodo! Lass dich nicht stören! Erzähl ruhig weiter!", unterbricht ihn Merry fröhlich und Pippin schenkt noch mal etwas Wein in Sams Kelch.

„Ähhh... ah ja! Wir müschen morjen nasch Bräää! Weil der Härr Frodo hat da so'n Ring! Und der musch wech!"

Merry will ihn grade wieder unterbrechen, als Sam schon wieder loslegt: „Wischt ihr! Dieser Ring verleiht einem sooooo viel Mascht, dasch selbscht Schauron ihn haben will!"

Und mit diesen Worten knallt Sams Kopf schnarchend auf die Tischplatte, während Merry und Pippin sich nur interessiert anblicken. (Toll, Sam! Klasse gemacht! Wirklich unglaublich professionell!) – ENDE RÜCKBLENDE

------

Während Frodo und Sam gelangweilt von der einseitigen Landschaft das Maisfeld durchqueren, werden sie plötzlich von der Seite angegriffen! (Hilfe! Orks! Frauen und Kinder werden zuerst gerettet! Also, lasst mich gefälligst durch!)

Doch es waren nur Merry und Pippin, die sie eher zufällig umgerannt haben.

„Was zum Teufel macht ihr hier?", will Frodo aufgebracht wissen, nachdem er Pippin von sich runter geschoben hat.

„Na ja... also...", fängt Merry an zu stottern, doch dabei wird er von einem unheimlichen Kettensägengeräusch unterbrochen und eine wütende Stimme ertönt:

„Na wartet, ihr dreckigen Feiglinge! Euch krieg ich schon noch!"

Resigniert stöhnt Sam auf und betrachtet ärgerlich Merry und Pippin: „Ihr habt euch doch nicht schon wieder an Bauer Maggots Gemüse vergriffen, oder?!"

Doch Pippin grinst nur anzüglich und kichert los: „Gemüse?! Nein, nicht Gemüse! Eher Bauer Maggots Frau!

„WAS?!", kreischt Frodo entsetzt, während der Kettensägenmann immer näher kommt (Bin ich hier im Horrorfilm, oder was?!), „Und dann stehen wir hier noch rum?! LAUFT!!!"

Und damit setzen sich alle vier Hobbits in Bewegung.

-----

Tja, und so geht's querfeldein. Mit ein paar Stürzen von irgendeiner Klippe muss man da schon rechnen. (Klar! Ich mach zwischendurch auch immer Sky – Diving!)

Doch dann geschieht das Unfassbare! Nach einigen Extreme – Sprüngen in Richtung Erde, hören sie plötzlich und völlig unerwartet herannahende Hufgeräusche! (Nein, wirklich?! Jetzt hab ich aber Angst!)

„Hey, Jungs! Hört ihr das auch?", will Pippin wissen und wirft einen fragenden Blick in die Runde.

„Hmmm...", überlegt Sam, „Könnte ein Flugzeug sein! Oder vielleicht ein Vogel, der gerade die Schallmauer durchbrochen hat!" (Verdammt realistisch, wenn ihr mich fragt!)

Doch Merry verdreht auf Sams Äußerung nur die Augen: „Mensch, Sam! Drei Absätze weiter oben steht ‚herannahende Hufgeräusche'! Kannst du nicht lesen?!" (Ich glaub es nicht! Ich zähle jetzt bis drei und dann bin ich in einer ganz normalen Geschichte! 1... 2... Ach, was soll's?! Jetzt ist's auch schon wurscht!)

Während die Hufgeräusche bedrohlich näher kommen, beginnt nun auch Frodo, seine grauen Hirnzellen anzustrengen (Ach! Der hat Hirnzellen?!): „Das ist bestimmt ein Schwarzer Reiter! Ihr wisst schon; Die, vor denen Gandalf mich gewarnt hat! Also,... Wetten, dass ich es vor euch schaffe, zur Bockenburger Fähre zu kommen!"

„Top, die Wette gilt!", ruft Pippin und schon stürmen die vier Hobbits von der Straße, hinunter in ein Gebüsch und an der nächsten Ausfahrt rechts. (Verdammt noch mal! Wir sind hier nicht bei ‚Wetten, dass...?'! Ihr habt ja noch nicht mal nen Wettpaten!)

Bald bemerken sie, dass es sich außerdem nicht nur um einen, sondern um fünf Reiter handelt; Ihre einzige Chance: Die Bockenburger Fähre! (Ja, das wissen wir bereits! Weckt mich, wenn's was Neues gibt!)

Schlussendlich, und nach einer mehr als anstrengenden Flucht, befinden sich alle auf dem Floß; Bis auf einen: Frodo, die Lusche, Beutlin! (Hätte man sich ja auch denken können! Hat bestimmt noch unterwegs ein paar Pilze gesammelt!)

Doch angefeuert von drei übermotivierten und ängstlichen Hobbits und gejagt von einem schwarzen Reiter mit einem, für Hobbitmaßstäbe, sehr großem Pferd und wahrscheinlich einer scharfen Klinge, schafft er es, Illuvatar sei Dank, doch noch zur Fähre.

Mit einem rasanten Tempo stößt er sich vom Anlegesteg ab und landet sicher auf dem Floß.

Nur der Schwarze Reiter hat Pech gehabt, da sich die Ampel nach Frodos unglaublichem Sprung umgehend auf Rot schaltete und die Schranke heruntergelassen wurde. (Gebt mir ein Gewehr! Ich erschieß mich!)

Doch es sollte nicht das einzige Zusammentreffen der Hobbits mit den Dienern Saurons sein. (Das war mir aber auch klar!)

-------

Doch da diese Halblinge, die sich bereits wieder von diesem Schock erholt haben („War ja nicht so schlimm, oder, Frodo?!"), auch sehr gute Wanderer sind, schaffen die vier es tatsächlich noch in der selben Nacht nach Bree. (Natürlich! Vier Hobbits in ein paar Stunden im mindestens fünfundachtzig Meilen entfernten Bree! Diese verdammten billigen Überlieferungen aus dem Elbennet! Auf nichts kann man sich verlassen!)

Doch nach Bree zu gelangen stellt sich als schwieriger heraus als sie gedacht hatten. Denn sie erhalten keinen Einlass und müssen sich daher mit dem dortigen Türsteher auseinandersetzen.

„Entschuldigt, aber wir haben's wirklich eilig! Also, wenn Ihr die Güte hättet, uns reinzulassen!", plädiert Frodo abermals.

„Hab ich mich vielleicht nicht klar genug ausgedrückt?! Nummer ziehen und hinten anstellen!", folgt daraufhin die umfassende Antwort des Fremden.

„Ich wiederhol mich ja nur ungern, Frodo", quengelt Pippin ärgerlich, „Aber es regnet in Strömen und nicht zu vergessen: Wir werden verfolgt! Wie lange willst du hier noch stehen?"

„Ach, ich weiß gar nicht, was du hast!", meldet sich nun auch Merry. „Ich find's ganz schön hier draußen!" (Ich auch! I'm siiiiiiinging in the rain! Yeah, siiiiiinging in the rain! Wartet, ich hab noch was anderes! Raindrops keep falling on my heeeead!…. Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut!)

Doch die drei anderen Hobbits verdrehen nur die Augen und Frodo entwickelt schließlich einen todsicheren Plan, wie sie nach Bree hineinkommen. (Todsicher?! Das heißt nichts Gutes!)

Und so nehmen die Vier Aufstellung und beginnen im Chor zu singen (NEEEEEEIIIIN!!!!):

„_Am Samstag Abend wollte er Kartoffelbrei machen,_

_Kartoffelbrei, der schmeckte ihm göttlich,_

_doch als er dabei war, Kartoffelbrei zu machen,_

_färbt sich der Kartoffelbrei rötlich!_

_Pürierstab!_

_Ja, was hast du nur mit diesem Finger gemacht?_

_Er hat dich berührt_

_Und du ihn püriert!_

_Pürierstab!"_

(Wie passend in Anbetracht ihrer gegenwärtigen Situation!)

„Aufhören! Bitte!", fleht sie der verzweifelte Türwächter an, „Ich lass euch rein, aber hört auf, zu singen!"

Und so gelangen unsere kleinen Hobbits schließlich zum ‚Tänzelnden Pony'.

------

Innen in der Gaststube ergreift schließlich Frodo das Wort und unterhält sich mit dem Gastwirt Butterblüm: „Entschuldigung, aber wir suchen Gandalf, den Grauen!"

„Gandalf?", fragt der stämmige Herr etwas irritiert, „Ach, ihr meint den, der mir schon seit fünf Jahren meine Rechnung nicht bezahlen will! Tut mir leid, aber der hat hier Hausverbot!"

Ungläubig starren sich die Halblinge an und so beschließen sie, wenigstens über Nacht hier zu bleiben und sich in die Schankstube zu setzen.

Daraufhin kippen sie sich erst mal enttäuscht ein oder zwei Bier hinter die Binde!

Doch schon bald bemerkt Sam, im vollständigen Besitz seines Denkvermögens (Es geschehen eben doch noch Wunder!), dass ein wild aussehender Kerl sich sehr für Frodo zu interessieren scheint: „Ich hab's doch gewusst! Diese Menschen sind alle schwul! Der will bestimmt was von dir, Herr Frodo!"

Dass es sich dabei auch um etwas anderes handeln könnte als um sexuelle Interessen, ja, das kann und will Sam halt nicht begreifen! (Aber was will man machen?! Es ihm einprügeln?! Hmmm... das wär ne Möglichkeit!)

Um Sam und seinen paranoiden Vorstellungen aus dem Weg zu gehen, will sich Frodo noch mal kurz zur Bar schleichen, um sich was Härteres an Alkohol zu besorgen, und erwischt Pippin dabei, wie er gerade im Suff den Ring in den höchsten Tönen anpreist (Diese Hobbits vertragen aber auch gar nichts!):

„Wisst Ihr, Herrschaften, dieser Ring hat unglaubliche Fähigkeiten! (Wenigstens kann er sich, im Gegensatz zu Sam, noch artikulieren!) Er ist sehr robust und manchmal leuchtet er sogar im Dunkeln! Außerdem ist er ein absolutes Sammlerstück! Sogar Sauron hat sich schon auf die Warteliste geschrieben! Also, greifen Sie zu!"

Doch da hat Frodo was dagegen und energisch versucht er ihn daran zu hindern, seinen Ring zu einem Spottpreis zu verkaufen, aber da ist es auch schon passiert: Frodo stolpert und steckt noch im Fall den Einen Ring auf! (Wieder etwas unlogisch, aber gut! An mir soll's nicht liegen!)

Trotzdem hat er sein Ziel erreicht: Pippin hört auf zu reden! („Ich hör' nichts, ich seh' nichts und wissen tu ich auch nichts!")

-----

Doch plötzlich befindet sich der Ringträger direkt im Schlafzimmer des Dunklen Herrschers (Was macht er denn da?) und vernimmt eine seltsame Stimme!

„Schatz, ich kann nicht glauben, dass du ihn einfach so verloren hast!", erklingt eine weibliche Stimme.

Doch kaum danach gesellt sich auch eine männliche Stimme, Sauron höchstpersönlich, dazu: „Ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass ich das nicht mit Absicht getan habe! Und ich hab auch schon überall gesucht, aber ich kann diesen verdammten Ehering nicht finden, Hasenschnäutzchen!"

„Verdammter Ehering?! Ich hör wohl nicht richtig!", ertönt wieder Saurons angebliche Frau, diesmal aber mit einem gereizteren Tonfall, „Hör mir jetzt mal gut zu! Wenn du diesen verdammten Ehering, wie du ihn ja so liebevoll nennst, nicht bald findest, dann wird es bald keinen Dunklen Herrscher mehr geben!" (Hört sich aber nach einer gewaltigen Ehekrise an, wenn ihr mich fragt! Wie wär's denn, wenn ihr mal zum Eheberater geht?! Oder Dr. Verena Breitenbach vielleicht?!)

Damit hört Frodo wie eine Tür zugeknallt wird und bringt es endlich fertig, den Ring vom Finger zu ziehen. (Kann ja wohl nicht so schwer sein, oder?!)

-----

Doch plötzlich packt ihn etwas an seinem Mantelkragen und zieht ihn in einen anderen Raum: „Ihr solltet etwas vorsichtiger sein, Herr Unterberg!"

Da der Hobbit mal wieder gar nichts versteht, bekommt er einen zusammenfassenden Bericht und Lebenslauf des Fremden, der ihn schon eine Zeit lang beobachtet hat: „Aha! Gandalf hat dir also nicht erzählt, dass du unter einem anderen Namen reisen sollst! Na, ganz toll! Alter seniler Krüppel! Aber egal!

Ich bin übrigens Aragorn, Waldläufer aus dem Norden, versuche seit zig Jahren König von Gondor zu werden, schmeiße mich schon ewig an Arwen Undomiel, Elronds Tochter, ran und bin euer Reiseleiter bis nach Bruchtal!"

Doch bevor Frodo überhaupt noch was sagen kann, stürmen bereits Sam, Merry und Pippin das Zimmer, um den Ring, äh, Frodo zu retten, entdecken aber, dass mal wieder nichts los war, aber bleiben vorsichtshalber mal in der Nähe des Rings, also, in der Nähe von Frodo. (Da kann man zwischendrin, aber auch mal nen Punkt machen, ihr elenden Schreiberlinge!)

Und nachdem sie es sich etwas romantisch gemacht haben, indem sie die Kerzen löschen, erzählt Aragorn den Halblingen noch ein paar Gruselgeschichten von den Nazgul (Also, den Schwarzen Reitern, für alle die völlig unwissend durchs Leben gehen oder Hobbits sind!):

„Es war einmal vor langer Zeit... äh..."

„Lass dich nicht stören! Red einfach weiter! Tu dir keinen Zwang an!", unterbricht Merry fröhlich die unfreiwillige Schweigeminute.

„Was glaubst du eigentlich, was ich hier tu?! Nun gut,... äh... Es ist auf jeden Fall schon länger her, dass diese Nazgul mal Menschenkönige waren. Vielleicht auch nur frustrierte Statthalter, aber wer weiß das schon! Und weil sie überall die Outsider waren, hat Sauron ihnen neun Ringe der Macht geschenkt und..."

„Und warum?", will Sam daraufhin neugierig wissen.

„Was? Warum? Woher soll ich denn das wissen?! War ich vielleicht dabei?! Auf jeden Fall wollen sie den Ring und jetzt geht gefälligst ins Bett!"

Mit diesen eindeutigen Worten versuchen die Hobbits dann einzuschlafen (Und was ist mit dem Gute – Nacht – Lied?!), nur unser Waldläufer nicht, da er über den Schlaf der Hobbits wachen will. (Wenn der mal nichts anderes im Sinn hat! Ich will's gar nicht wissen!)

------

Bevor sie dann aber am nächsten Morgen nach einem großen Nutella – Käse Brot aufbrechen (Hobbits fressen aber auch wirklich alles!), kommt Butterblüm wütend auf sie zugerannt: „Sagt mal, was fällt euch eigentlich ein, in meinem Hobbitgästezimmer eine Kissenschlacht zu veranstalten?! Wisst ihr eigentlich, was mich das kostet?!"

„Tut mir leid, aber wir haben leider nicht so viel Geld, als dass wir das hier auch noch bezahlen könnten!", mischt sich Aragorn ein.

„Und was jetzt? So lass ich euch nicht gehen!" Mit diesen Worten beginnt der Gastwirt zusätzlich rot anzulaufen.

„Wir könnten Sam hier lassen!", meint Pippin daraufhin begeistert und Aragorn stimmt ihm nickend zu.

„Habt ihr nen Vogel?! Haut bloß ab! Versoffene Hobbits hab ich schon genug, als dass ich den auch noch ernähren könnte!"

Damit wäre dann auch diese Sache entschieden und so machen sich unsere fünf Weggefährten auf in die Wildnis, immer gen Bruchtal. (Bei Eru! Wer glaubt ihr denn hat diese Kissenschlacht denn veranstaltet?! Wie wär's denn mit den Nazgul?!... Hey, hört mir ihr hier überhaupt zu?! Bleibt gefälligst stehen, wenn ich mit euch rede! Das wird noch ein Nachspiel haben, Sportsfreunde! Spätestens im nächsten Kapitel!)

**

* * *

**

_Gut, ich geb ja zu, das Lied war nicht grad der Hammer, aber damit müsst ihr leben!_

Namarie:

_Danke noch mal für dein Review! Wenigstens liest einer hier meine Story! Baut mich wirklich sehr auf!_


	4. Ein Pürierstab in der Dunkelheit

**Disclaimer:**Und wieder mal gehört nichts mir, sondern einem Genie namens Tolkien, der sich auch nach seinem Tod noch eine goldene Nase verdient! :) Außerdem war ich schon wieder unverschämt meinem Herrn und Meister gegenüber und so wundert euch nicht, wenn ein Willy Astor Text hier vorkommt!

**A/N:**Nur zwei Reviews aufs letzte Kapitel! Kommt schon! Da geht doch noch was, oder?! Wer hat noch nicht, wer will noch mal?! :)

**Warnung:**Tja, was soll ich sagen?! Lasst euch überraschen!

**Ein Pürierstab in der Dunkelheit**

Nachdem die Angelegenheit bezüglich der Bezahlung sich dann ja erledigt hat, machen sich unsere fünf Weggefährten endlich auf den Weg nach... äh... gute Frage! (Mal wieder von nichts ne Ahnung, was?! Das kann ja wohl nicht wahr sein!)

„Herr Frodo?", will Sam aufgeregt wissen, „Wohin gehen wir jetzt eigentlich?"

„Nach Bruchtal, Herr Gamdschie!", beginnt Aragorn zu erzählen, doch bevor er seine ausführlichen Reiseberichte weiterführen kann, wird er auch schon von Merry unterbrochen.

„Oh, neee! Nicht zu den Elben! Die sind immer so eingebildet und die sprechen außerdem nur in Rätseln!" (Ich glaub, ich hab ab sofort nen Lieblingscharakter!)

Und so bahnen sie sich unter Merrys nicht enden wollenden Beschwerden ihren Weg durch die Mückenwassermoore, bis sie schließlich zum Amon Sul gelangen, der Wetterspitze. (Ah ja! Aber dass die Mückenwassermoore ungefähr einen Durchmesser von fünfundzwanzig Meilen haben, tut hier nichts zur Sache, oder?! Seid ihr da etwa drüber geflogen?!)

Oben auf dem Berg gibt Aragorn dann die weiteren Anweisungen:

„Also, ich muss jetzt für ein paar Stunden weg und währenddessen will ich, dass ihr folgendes beachtet: Ihr raucht nicht, ihr macht kein Lagerfeuer, ihr kocht nicht, ihr räumt euer Zimmer auf und ihr steigt zu keinem Fremden ins Auto! Ist das klar?" (Warum konnte ich nicht was Anständiges lernen?!)

Und auf ein zustimmendes Synchron – Augenbrauen – Hochziehen, verlässt Aragorn die Hobbits für eine Weile.

Tja, und da die Hobbits nichts zu tun haben, beginnen sie ein kleines Lagerfeuer zu machen und lustige Lieder zu singen (Wird hier denn nur gesungen?! Das hält man ja im Kopf nicht aus!):

„_Der Elrond fährt im Urlaub nach Papua Neuguinea. _

_Er lässt die Frau daheim, er fährt mit seiner Dolcinea!_

_Er schiebt am Strand auf seiner Sekretärin eine Nummer, _

_Als aus den Büschen Burschen pirschen, Kanibale Brummer! _

_Die beiden sind umzingelt und beschweren sich wie wild,_

_Doch da kommt der Chefkoch schon: „In Kürze wird gegrillt!" _

_Er füttert Chef und Dolcinea mit zwei Moncherie, _

_Und hungrig singen alle Gäste diese Melodie: _

Gönn dir was Gutes,

_Auch wenn du in Not bist!_

_Was hast du vom Leben,_

_Wenn du erst tot bist?!_

_Drum gönn dir was Gutes,_

_Wenn's unter dir brennt._

_Auch, wenn es dir schwer fällt, _

_Genieß den Moment!"_

Aber mit der Ruhe sollte es erstmal nichts werden, denn da diese Schwarzen Reiter sie auf Schritt und Tritt seit ihrer Abreise in Bree verfolgt haben (Was hab ich gesagt?! Das mit der Kissenschlacht waren diese Nazgul!), planen sie noch in der selben Nacht anzugreifen und den Ring an sich zu nehmen, um ihn dem Dunklen Herrscher zu übergeben. (Ja, ja, das kennen wir ja schon!)

Doch ihr Erscheinen sollte nicht unbemerkt bleiben.

„Isst du das noch, Frodo?", will Pippin wissen, während er gefräßig auf dessen Teller starrt.

„Also, eigentlich wollte ich noch..." beginnt Frodo, doch er wird, wie üblich, von Merry unterbrochen.

„Willst du noch Tomaten? Speck? Würstchen? Kaviar? Toast Hawaii? Also, du musst schon

sagen, was du jetzt willst!"

„Jetzt lass Herrn Frodo doch mal ausreden!", schimpft Sam mit Merry, der daraufhin beleidigt seinen Mund hält. (Ich glaub es nicht! Da unten lungern Ringgeister rum und die da oben reden vom Essen! ... Äh, habt ihr vielleicht noch was vom Toast Hawaii?)

Huuuussssssttt... Wie ich bereits sagte: Doch ihr Erscheinen SOLLTE NICHT UNBEMERKT BLEIBEN!

„Häi, ptschut ma! Thinghäister!", ruft Pippin plötzlich und setzt eine ängstliche Miene auf.

Darauf verdreht Sam nur wieder abwertend die Augen: „Wie oft, Pippin, hab ich dir jetzt schon gesagt, dass du nicht mit vollem Mund sprechen sollst?!"

Pippin murmelt weiter unverständliche Worte, schluckt dann schließlich runter und fängt noch mal von vorne an. „Ich sagte: RINGGEISTER!!!"

Und nun bricht Panik aus! Frodo springt, wie von der Tarantel, gestochen auf und wirft Töpfe und Pfannen dabei wild durcheinander. Sam sammelt daraufhin sein wertvolles Geschirr wieder auf und ehe er sich versieht, sind die anderen drei schon weg!

Umgehend hastet er nach oben auf die Spitze des Berges, wo er auch Merry, Pippin und Frodo begegnet.

Verstört drehen sich alle im Kreis und ziehen ihre Schwerter, die Aragorn vorsichtshalber noch dagelassen hat. (Klar! Ich trag auch ständig zig Waffen mit mir rum! Also, nur für den Notfall! Man kann schließlich nie wissen, ob man nicht irgendwann mal vier Hobbits begegnet, die von den Dienern Saurons verfolgt werden, nicht wahr?!)

Doch kaum haben sie auch nur annähernd die Lage überblickt, als schon fünf Nazgul in den Ring stürmen! (In der linken Ecke: Die unglaublichen, die unbesiegbaren, die untoten Nazgul! Und in der rechten Ecke: Die verwirrten, die verstörten, die völlig ahnungslosen Hobbits! LET'S GET READY TO RUMBLE!!!)

Mit einer ausgearbeiteten Choreographie bewegen sich die Ringgeister langsam zu gregorianischem Mönchsgesang vorwärts und drängen damit die Hobbits immer weiter zurück! Synchron ziehen sie ihre Schwerter und Merry und Pippin verlassen schlagartig das Kampffeld, um den Weg auf Frodo frei zu machen. (Wie bei der Bank! „Wir machen den Weg frei!") Nur Sam steht seinem Herrn noch bei, doch auch er muss erkennen, dass er gegen eine solche Übermacht nicht standhalten kann und zieht sich daher mit einer höflichen Verbeugung zurück!

Nun hat es Frodo ganz allein mit einer Handvoll Nazgul zu tun und ängstlich lässt er sein Schwert fallen, während er immer weiter zurückweicht. Und da die Lusche von Beutlin nicht widerstehen kann, steckt er sich den Ring auf und verschwindet vor den Augen aller!

Aber da die Schwarzen Reiter so eine Art übersinnliche Kräfte in punkto ‚Ich seh dich auch, wenn du unsichtbar bist!' haben, stürmt der Fürst der Nazgul, später auch als Hexenkönig von Angmar identifiziert, auf Frodo zu und als dieser ihm den Ring nicht gibt, zieht er aus den Weiten seines Umhangs einen Pürierstab! (Er macht was? Habt ihr schon mal über den Sinn dieses Satzes nachgedacht, ihr elenden Aushilfsschreiber?!)

Und ehe sich Frodo versieht, aktiviert der Herr der Nazgul selbige Waffe und schlägt damit unerbittert auf ihn ein! (Ein Schwert wäre vielleicht sinnvoller gewesen!)

Doch plötzlich bricht Aragorn mit einer Fackel aus seinem Versteck hervor (Wo hat er die denn plötzlich her?! Lag die da hinten so rum, oder was?!), zündet geschickt sämtliche Nazgul an (Advent, Advent, ein Nazgul brennt!), die daraufhin flüchten (Einer gegen fünf und diejenigen in der Überzahl flüchten! Warum übertreiben diese verdammten Elben so?!), Frodo zieht sich den Ring vom Finger und schreit nach Sam, der sofort in Panik ausbricht: „Herr Frodo muss sterben!"

Mit einem genervten „Halt's Maul! Und das auch noch!" drückt Aragorn Sam seine Fackel in die Hand und begutachtet kritisch Frodos blauen Fleck und das Tatwerkzeug.

„Uhhh, das sieht schlecht aus, Jungs! Er wurde durch einen Morgul – Pürierstab mit der Qualitätsmarke ‚sehr gut' von Stiftung Warentest verwundet! Dazu reicht meine Heilkunst leider nicht aus!"

Und so lädt er sich den wimmernden Frodo auf und unsere fünf Gefährten verlassen damit den Amon Sul und beschleunigen ihre Schritte, um so schnell wie möglich nach Bruchtal zu gelangen. Denn ansonsten würde Frodo sterben und Sam tatsächlich Recht behalten. (Und das wollen wir ja nicht!)

Doch schon nach kurzer müssen sie eine Rast einlegen, da Aragorn (formally known as the worst Waldläufer in the Gegend) eingefallen ist, dass die Athelas – Pflanze das Schlimmste gerade noch verhindern könnte. Und so bittet er Sam mit ihm danach zu suchen. (Da kommt er aber verdammt früh drauf! Super, Aragorn, olé, olé!)

Doch das hätte er nicht tun sollen, denn nun sehen Merry und Pippin ihre Chance, sich den Ring mal genauer anzusehen.

Gerade wollen sie das Schmuckstück von Frodos Hals reißen, als, gleichzeitig mit Aragorn und Sam, Arwen Undomiel mit ihrem Pferd auftaucht. (Was will denn die jetzt hier?! Fünf Gestörte reichen doch!)

Ein seltsam blendendes Licht scheint von ihr auszugehen und ästhetisch schwingt sie sich vom Rücken ihres Pferdes.

„Mensch, Arwen! Mach gefälligst die Scheinwerfer aus! Ich sag's doch: Frauen und Reiten! Da kann nichts Gutes dabei rauskommen!", faucht Aragorn sie wütend an.

„Hast du vielleicht was gegen meinen Reitstil?! Ach du meine Güte! Was hast du denn mit dem gemacht?", deutet Arwen auf Frodo und beugt sich anschließend über den kleinen Hobbit, während unser Waldläufer verzweifelt versucht, herauszufinden, wie man Athelas benutzt. (Do it yourself! – SOS!)

„Ich?! Nichts! Das waren die Ringgeister!", verteidigt sich Aragorn.

„Ringgeister! Natürlich! Pass auf, ich mach dir nen Vorschlag! Ich nehme den Hobbit und bringe ihn zu meinem Vater! Übrigens: Fünf Schwarze Gestalten...", beginnt Arwen ihre Erzählungen, wird aber dabei von Merry unterbrochen.

„Ringgeister! Das sind Ringgeister! Aber lasst Euch nicht stören!"

„Nun, ja! Fünf RINGGEISTER sind hinter euch her! Tja, und da ihr das jetzt wisst, kann ich ja wieder gehen! Man sieht sich!", beendet sie ihren Bericht mit einem zornigen Unterton.

Daraufhin zerrt sie Frodo auf ihren Gaul und will gerade losreiten, als Aragorn ihr noch mal ein paar gute Ratschläge gibt:

„Tu mir nen Gefallen und fahr bitte vorsichtig! Und du musst rechts vor links beachten! Außerdem pass bitte auf die Straßenschilder auf und nicht zu vergessen: Wenn die Ampel auf rot schaltet, dann halt gefälligst an!"

Mit einem letzten vernichtenden Blick zu Aragorn (Wer kann's ihr verübeln! Ich würde ihm auch am liebsten an die Gurgel gehen!), macht sie auf nach Bruchtal.

Doch da den Ringgeistern das Feuer auf dem Amon Sul auch nicht sehr viel anzuhaben scheint, sind sie schon bald hinter Arwen und Frodo her und haben auch noch die restlichen vier Nazgul mit dabei.

Aber diese Elbenpferde sind verdammt schnell und so haben die Gegner keine Chance, liefern ihr aber dennoch eine rasante Verfolgungsjagd.

Es geht hin und her, von links nach rechts, zurück und wieder nach vorne, bis sie schließlich auf offenem Feld ins Formationsreiten übergehen. (Ui! Toll! Hindernisreiten wäre mir aber lieber gewesen!) Dennoch kann sie sich einen kleinen Vorsprung verschaffen, indem sie eine rote Ampel ‚zufällig' übersieht! (Da wohnt keine Sau, aber ne Ampel steht da, oder was?!)

Schließlich passiert Arwen die Grenze zu Imladris, hält an und wartet auf die Forderungen ihrer Verfolger (Was? Da hält man doch nicht an! Reit auf der Stelle weiter!):

„Gib uns den Halbling, Elbenweib!"

Sie erwidert gereizt: „Wie heißt das Zauberwort? Außerdem: Wer den Hobbit gefunden hat, darf ihn auch behalten! Und das Wort ‚Elbenweib' will ich nie wieder hören, verstanden?!"

Doch die Schwarzen Reiter verdrehen nur genervt die Augen, zischen so etwas, das sich nach „Weiber!" anhört, lassen sich aber trotzdem nicht einschüchtern und ziehen ihre Schwerter, ebenso wie Arwen. (Wetten, dass die Nazgul verlieren?! Schließlich sind sie ja in der Überzahl! Diese Verherrlichung der Elben! So toll sind die ja auch wieder nicht! Aber wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Ah ja:)

Plötzlich kommt eine riesige Welle in Form von galoppierenden Pferden (Na klar!) und reißt die Ringgeister mit sich! (Was hab ich euch gesagt?!) Arwen wiegt sich in Sicherheit, doch Frodo wird immer schwächer und verliert das Bewusstsein.

Sofort packt sie ihn am Kragen und beginnt ihn energisch zu schütteln:

„Frodo! Hey, du verdammter Hobbit! Du kannst doch jetzt nicht kurz vorm Ziel verrecken!" (Du siehst doch, dass er's kann!)

Und so macht sie sich so schnell wie möglich auf den Weg zu Elrond, dem Halbelben.

_

* * *

_

_Pünktlich zum Jahresanfang ein neues Kapitel! Passend, oder?! Meine Güte, zwei Reviews und drei Leser, wenn ich das richtig sehe! Hey, that's the way, aha, aha, I like it! :)_

Samusa:

_Wo du hier gelandet bist?! Ähh... Willkommen in meiner Fantasie! :) Gut, Willy Astor ist jetzt vielleicht nicht so bekannt, höchstens in Bayern. Der war aber auch schon öfters bei „7 Tage 7 Köpfe". Würd mich wieder über ein Review von dir freuen!_

nienna&yavanna:

_Uh! Bonjour! :) Find ich wirklich nett von euch, dass ihr ab und zu mal ein Review beisteuert! Wehe, ihr haltet das nicht ein, meine Lieben! :) Na ja, das Lied gehört ja nicht mir! Schade eigentlich, aber ich find's auch ganz witzig! Danke!_


	5. Kurzurlaub in Bruchtal

**Disclaimer:** Es lebe Tolkien und seine Erfindung!

**A/N:** Auch diesmal könnt ihr wieder ein Review hinterlassen! Ich hab nichts dagegen! Auch stille Leser (Soll's ja auch geben!) können sich bei mir melden!

Dieses Kapitel widme ich übrigens meinem verhassten Physik – und Mathelehrer! Allein schon für den Satz: „Und jetzt kommt der Witz!" Ich kann's einfach nicht mehr hören!

Hab ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass ich mich zwischendurch mal an die SEE halte?!

**Warnung:** Legolas ist nicht unbedingt mein Lieblings – Charakter! Also, reißt mir nicht den Kopf ab, wenn ich eine kleine bösartige Anspielung hier versteckt hab! :)

**Kurzurlaub in Bruchtal**

Ein paar Tage später, um genau zu sein, sechs Tage später am 24. Oktober erwacht Frodo aus seinem erholsamen Schönheitsschlaf und erschrickt erstmal, als er einen alten Mann am Fuße seines Bettes sitzen sieht („Aaaah, der Tod!"), woraufhin er wieder für eine Stunde in Ohnmacht fällt.

Aber nachdem er sich von diesem weiteren Schock erholt hat, fragt er Gandalf, wo er verdammt noch mal gewesen sei.

„Nun ja, ich wurde... ich wurde aufgehalten!"

**_---_**

SCHNITT – Es folgt ein kleiner Rückblick! (Regieanweisungen?! Hab ich was verpasst oder... ach, ich geb's auf!)

Gandalf reitet auf einem völlig erschöpften Ackergaul nach Isengard. Dort wird er bereits freundlich von Saruman begrüßt: „Was willst du denn schon wieder hier?!"

„Hey, Saruman, altes Haus! Alles easy in Brindisi? Alles cool in Istanbul? Du, weisch, ich muss mit dir reden!" (Alder, der Gandalf is ja voll der Checker! Krass!)

Doch noch bevor Saruman ihm widersprechen kann, hat er ihn bereits in seine Gärten gezogen und zugetextet: „Stell dir vor, ich hab den Einen Ring gefunden! Und jetzt kommt der Witz: Und zwar im Auenland!"

„Ach, wirklich?!", bemerkt der Weiße Zauberer interessiert, „Du meinst also, dass der Eine Ring sich jahrelang vor deiner Nase befunden hat?! Mein Gott (Welcher?! Es gibt so viele!), du solltest wirklich mal aufhören dieses Auenland – Zeug zu kiffen!" (Ja, ja, keine Macht den Drogen! Und vor allem keine Gewalt! Aber mal ehrlich: Interessiert das hier jemanden?!)

Oben in Sarumans Empfangshalle geht die Diskussion weiter: „Wir haben keine Zeit mehr, Gandalf! Saurons Streitmacht sammelt sich um ihn und... Hey, nimm deine Griffel von meinem Palantir!"

„Palantir? Du hast einen Palantir?! Cool! Da kannst du ja voll in die Zukunft sehen und so! Aber is das nicht auch gefährlich, Bruder?!"

Doch Saruman geht nicht auf ihn ein: „Wie ich schon sagte: Die Zeit rennt uns davon!" Und bevor Gandalf ihm auf noch davonrennt, schließen sich automatisch die Türen! „Es wäre also weise sich mit Sauron zu verbünden, mein... ähh... Bruder!" (Ja, man muss sich anpassen!)

Doch Gandalf scheint nicht damit einverstanden zu sein: „Ne, du! Da mach ich nicht mit!" Saruman reißt der Geduldsfaden und schon richtet er seinen Stab gegen Gandalf. Dieser fliegt in hohem Bogen durch die Luft und landet schließlich auf dem Fußboden! Anschließend legt Saruman eine Platte auf und stellt auf unbegrenzte Wiedergabe.

Dann begibt er sich zu Gandalf, der derweil schon mit diversen Break – Dance – Übungen begonnen hat und schleudert ihn mit einem Ruck nach oben, um dort seine Fesselspiele an ihm auszuprobieren! (Was?! Break – Dance?! MC Gray and DJ White rocken das Haus, oder was?! Ha! Jetzt hab ich's! Rock am Ring! Obwohl... Saruman hat ja gar keinen Ring! Den hat ja Frodo! Verdammter Halbling!)

Als Gandalf auf der Spitze des Orthanc wieder zu sich kommt, erblickt er plötzlich neben sich eine gelbe Eilpostmotte, die schon seit geraumer Zeit auf sein Erwachen wartet. (Warum ich?! Warum wurde ich für diesen scheiß Job ausgewählt?!)

„Ich nehme an, Ihr seid Gandalf?", will die Motte wissen (Jetzt spricht das Vieh auch noch! Bleibt mir denn hier nichts erspart?!), „Wenn ich mich vorstellen darf. Ich bin Wilwarin von der ‚Elbischen Postmotten Gesellschaft' und ich hätte hier ein wichtiges Telegramm. Wenn Ihr hier bitte unterschreiben würdet?!" (Ich lass das jetzt mal so im Raum stehen!)

Nachdem Gandalf also die Zustellung entgegengenommen hat, findet er heraus, dass Elrond für ihn bereits einen Direktflug nach Bruchtal mit einem ‚Thoron Airways' – Vogel gebucht hat und dieser in den folgenden Stunden am Orthanc landen sollte. (Wenn ich Elrond jemals begegnen sollte, dann wird er hierfür büßen!)

Aber schon bald gesellt sich Saruman wieder zu ihm, um ihn endgültig von seinem Vorhaben zu überzeugen.

„Na, Gandalf! Wie sieht's aus?!", will der Weiße Zauberer schadenfroh wissen.

„Also, die Aussicht ist wirklich erstklassig, aber es zieht ein wenig! Vielleicht solltest du die Klimaanlage runterdrehen, Bruder!", meint Gandalf daraufhin lässig.

„DAS WAR NICHT MEINE FRAGE! Sag mir jetzt endlich, ob du dich mit Sauron und mir verbündest!", schreit Saruman nun vollkommen verärgert.

„Also, weißt du, Alder! Ich seh hier keinen Vorteil für mich, aber..." Aber bevor MC Gray... äh... Gandalf noch aussprechen kann, hat ihn bereits ein gewaltiger Adler namens Gwaihir Richtung Bruchtal davongetragen.

Fassungslos steht Saruman nun auf seinem Turm und schließlich bricht alle Wut aus ihm heraus: „ACH, LECK MICH DOCH AM ARSCH!!!!" (Ein Vokabular haben die hier!)

Ende des Rückblicks – SCHNITT

**_---_**

Wieder in Bruchtal:

„Aber diese Angelegenheit tut hier ja nichts zur Sache!", spielt Gandalf seine Geschichte runter, „Viel wichtiger ist doch, dass du wieder auf den Beinen bist! Das hast du übrigens dem da zu verdanken!"

Und Frodos Blick wandert zu Elrond, der ihn herzlich in Bruchtal willkommen heißt. (Elrond! Elrond! Schaut euch den doch mal an! Die klassische Fehlbesetzung!)

Und nachdem das ja dann auch geklärt wäre, begrüßt Frodo erstmal Merry, Pippin und Sam und besucht Bilbo bei seiner Schlamm – Kur.

Doch als er Sam mal wieder einen unangekündigten Kontrollbesuch abstattet, erwischt er ihn dabei, wie er seine Sachen packt.

„Sag mal, wo willst du denn hin?", will Frodo wissen.

„Ich? Äh... wie wär's mit: nach Hause! ... Herr Merry hatte Recht! Diese Elben sind schrecklich! Bist du schon mal dieser Arwen begegnet?! Gut, sie ist ganz nett anzusehen, aber wenn du sie reizt... Nein, das willst du lieber gar nicht wissen!" (Geben wir's zu! Unseren lieben Aragorn hat kein leichtes Schicksal getroffen!)

Und so macht sich Sam aufgrund elbischer Marotten wieder daran einzupacken. Doch Frodos und Sams Unterhaltung war nicht unbeobachtet geblieben, denn oben auf einem Balkon streiten sich Elrond und Gandalf schon geraume Zeit über den Verbleib eines gewissen Rings.

„Nur weil du Frodo wieder gesund gekriegt hast, heißt das noch lange nicht, dass zu zaubern kannst!", meint Gandalf mürrisch.

„Ich kann nicht zaubern?!", bemerkt Elrond sauer, „Aber du, oder?! Du mit deinen Feuerwerken! Pah! Ich bin hier der Einzige, der Magie besitzt! Oder glaubst du, ich hätte sonst mit dieser riesigen Welle aus galoppierenden Pferden die Ringgeister verjagen können?!" Bedrohlich baut sich der Halbelb vor dem angeblichen Zauberer auf.

Ich wiederhol mich ja nur ungern, aber IHR SOLLT EUCH GEFÄLLIGST ÜBER DEN RING STREITEN!!!

Galadriel: „Ich sag's doch! Du bist ein verdammt schlechter Erzähler!"

Du hältst dich da raus! Du kommst erst in ein paar Kapiteln!... So, aber wenn ich nun bitten dürfte!

„Hmmm... nun ja... Frodo kommt wieder zu Kräften!", beginnt Elrond schließlich.

Gandalf kann ihm da nur zustimmen: „Ja, er hat's ziemlich weit mit dem Ring geschafft! Immerhin bis nach Bruchtal!"

„Was hältst du davon, wenn wir einfach ihn nach Mordor schicken?! Dann hätten wir unsere Ruhe und Mittagessen gibt's auch gleich!", schlägt Elrond daraufhin vor und Gandalf scheint mehr als nur einverstanden. Und so begeben sich die beiden Hand in Hand in den Speisesaal. (Schön! Dann hätte sich diese Sache ja auch erledigt! Was gibt's zum Essen?)

---

Doch so einfach scheint die ganze Angelegenheit nicht zu sein, da keiner der Vertreter bereit ist, ohne einen Rat wieder nach Hause zu reiten. (Ich kann euch auch nen guten Rat geben! Haltet die Klappe und haut ab!)

Und so treffen sich alle auf Elronds Terrasse, um nochmals zu entscheiden, was mit dem Ring geschehen soll und Frodo legt den Ring andächtig auf einen steinernen Tisch in der Mitte.

Die Einleitung wird natürlich von Meister Elrond persönlich gehalten:

„Fremde aus fernen Länder, alte Freunde! Machen wir's kurz: Sauron ist aus seinem Urlaub zurück und will Mittelerde erobern, aber die Geschichte kennt ihr ja. Deshalb müssen wir jetzt um den Verbleib seiner gefährlichsten Waffe, den Einen Ring, entscheiden.

Wenn wir's nicht tun, werden wir alle untergehen, Sauron wird die Herrschaft über Mittelerde übernehmen, macht uns das Licht aus, wir sehen nichts mehr, daraufhin stoße ich in der Dunkelheit gegen meinen Schreibtisch, die teure Vase aus Lothlorien fällt runter und geht kaputt! (Was für eine Schlussfolgerung!) Und da die verdammt teuer war, müssen wir uns dem Feind stellen! Wer will noch was sagen?"

Daraufhin erhebt sich Boromir, Sohn des Stadthalters Denethor aus Gondor: „Letztens hatte ich einen sehr seltsamen Traum. Einer meiner Freunde hatte Geburtstag und er hatte sogar Stripperinnen organisiert, als plötzlich ein Halbling mit einem goldenen Ring auf uns zukommt und mir selbigen mit folgenden Worten überreicht: ‚Hier! Das ist ein Geschenk für dich!'"

Währenddessen bewegt er sich langsam auf den Tisch zu und streckt seine Hand nach dem Ring aus. Elrond will gerade ein Machtwort sprechen, als Gandalf sich schnell erhebt und eine dunkle Atmosphäre mit folgenden Worten heraufbeschwört:

„_Du sollst keinen Sex vor der Ehe haben_

_und dich schon gar nicht an dem nacktem Fleisch_

_junger williger Stripperinnen ergötzen!"_

Boromir hält inne und die ganze Versammlung blickt ratlos zu Gandalf. Denn da wären zum Beispiel Gimli, Sohn des Gloin, ein Vertreter der Zwerge, der erstens gut mit seiner Axt umgehen, und zweitens Elben nicht ausstehen kann. (Hallo, mein Freund!) Ebenso anwesend sind außer Frodo und Boromir noch Aragorn und Gandalf, sowie Legolas, Sohn des Thranduil, des Königs des Düsterwalds (Wenn ich den finde, der den Genitiv erfunden hat!), der einer der besten Bogenschützen Mittelerdes, der begehrteste Junggeselle unter den Elben und unglaublich schwu.... ähh... schön ist. (Nennen wir das Kind ruhig beim Namen! Denn nicht nur Erestor hat zwischendurch was mit Glorfindel!)

Aber dennoch haben sie alle eins gemeinsam: Sie haben alle keine Ahnung, um was es hier eigentlich geht! (Darf ich mich anschließen?)

Doch da fährt Elrond wutentbrannt von seinem Stuhl hoch: „Was fällt dir eigentlich ein, solche Worte hier in den Mund zu nehmen?! Schon mal auf das Rating geachtet?! Das könnten Kinder lesen!" (Ich fass es nicht! Kann es einen denn noch schlimmer treffen?!)

Daraufhin setzt sich Gandalf wieder geknickt hin und Elrond führt seinen Rat fort: „Womit hab ich das verdient?! (Hey, klau mir nicht meine rhetorischen Fragen!) Aber nun gut, wie ihr sicher schon bemerkt habt, ist das der Eine Ring Saurons!" Damit deutet er auf den Ring in ihrer Mitte.

„Der Ring, der unser aller Schicksal bestimmen könnte, falls er ihn wiedererlangt!"

„Dann lasst ihn uns einsetzen und Sauron damit Einhalt gebieten!", schlägt Boromir vor und erhebt sich.

„Du kannst ihn nicht einsetzen!", schreit daraufhin Aragorn, „Der Ring gehorcht nämlich nur Sauron, seinem Herrn!"

„Aber er ist ein Geschenk! Mein Geschenk! Und außerdem hast du hier gar nichts zum melden!", entgegnet daraufhin der Sohn des gondorianischen Statthalters.

Doch nun wird es auch Legolas zu bunt: „Weißt du eigentlich wer das ist?! Das ist Aragorn, Arathorns Sohn, und somit der rechtmäßige Thronfolger Gondors!"

„Und du hast schon gleich gar nichts zu melden, Blondie!... Moment! Warst du nicht letztens auf dem Titelblatt des Gayboy?!", wirft Boromir ein.

Alle Blicke richten sich nun auf Legolas, der mit hochrotem Kopf wieder seinen Platz einnimmt und etwas nuschelt, das sich nach „Ich war jung und brauchte das Geld!" anhört. (Waren wir das nicht alle einmal?! Was glaubst du eigentlich warum ich das hier mache?! Bestimmt nicht freiwillig!)

„Wenn ich dann jetzt weiterreden könnte!!!", beschwert sich Elrond und beendet diesen Streit, „Lange Rede, kurzer Sinn: Einer muss nach Mordor spazieren und den Ring ein für allemal zerstören, denn..." Doch plötzlich wird Elrond von Gimli unterbrochen.

„Worauf warten wir dann noch?!" Und schon schwingt der Zwerg einmal seine Axt herum und versucht auf den Ring einzuschlagen. Doch da hat er sich gewaltig geschnitten, denn er fliegt in hohem Bogen durch den Raum und landet schließlich auf dem Fußboden. Der Ring dagegen bleibt unversehrt!

Elrond lächelt nur gehässig vor sich hin, bis er sich schließlich dem Zwerg zuwendet: „Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, dass der Ring nicht zerstört werden kann?!... Ah, ich entsinne mich! Wenn mich ein vorlauter nichtsnutziger Zwerg hätte aussprechen lassen, dann hätte er's gewusst!

So und jetzt weiter im Kontext! Bevor ihr euch hier noch die Köpfe einschlagt, bestimme einfach ich wer den Ring im Orodruin vernichten darf! Alles klar? Gut, dann würde ich sagen, dass Frodo das übernimmt und außerdem ist es bestimmt keine schlechte Idee, wenn Aragorn, Boromir, Gandalf, Gimli und Legolas mitgehen. Aber da sich ‚Die sechs Gefährten' nicht so gut anhört, schicken wir einfach die restlichen drei Hobbits auch noch mit, dann haben wir ne schöne Zahl, damit wäre dann die Sitzung beendet, am besten ihr geht gleich los! Macht es gut!"

Ohne auf die entsetzten Gesichter zu achten, haut Elrond damit einfach ab und jetzt sind die Gefährten auf sich allein gestellt.

Doch Frodo gibt sich noch nicht ganz zufrieden: „Moment mal! Hat der grade eben gesagt, ich soll nach Mordor gehen?! Hat der nen Vogel?!"

„Nein, hat er nicht! Er ist schließlich auf Federn allergisch!", antwortet Gandalf lässig dem Hobbit. (Witz komm raus! Du bist umzingelt! – Geht nicht! Die Tür klemmt!)

_**

* * *

**_

_Und schon wieder ein Kapitel fertig! Also, lasst ein kleines Review da, wenn's euch gefallen hat! :)_

Samusa:

_Du wusstest nicht, dass die Nazgul früher mal ne Boygroup waren?! Tz, tz, tz! Die waren doch schon früher immer die Vorgruppe von Take that oder den Backstreet Boys! :) _

_Ich hoffe, das war dir genug an Nachschub von Gestörten! :)_

Tangwen:

_Hey, find ich gut! Da bin ich voll dafür! Immer weiter so! :)_


	6. Endstation: Khazad dûm

**Disclaimer:** Und wieder gehört leider nichts mir! (Schön wär's, nicht wahr?!) Ich ziehe ehrfürchtig meinen Hut vor Tolkien! Ach ja, das Lied ist mal wieder von Willy Astor! Tut mir leid, aber mir fällt selbst nie was ein! :)

**A/N:** Also, ein paar Reviews wären schon ganz nett! Von mir aus auch ganze Romane, wenn ihr wollt! :) (Ha! Ein Insiderwitz!)

Ich weiß! Ich weiß! Ich bin verdammt spät dran! Aber jetzt hab ich mich endlich von Chemie losreißen können! :)

**Warnung:** „Perian Productions" (Meine eigene imaginäre Produktionsfirma!) präsentiert feierlich das längste Kapitel von „Die Gefährten und andere Wichtigtuer"!

****

**Endstation: Khazad – dûm**

Da unseren ‚Neun Gefährten' jetzt wohl nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als Elronds Vorschlag, oder besser Befehl, anzunehmen, bereiten sich alle auf eine weite gefährliche Reise vor:

Frodo entledigt Bilbo, während dieser sich angeregt mit Glorfindel unterhält, der eigentlich gar nicht zuhört, seines Schwertes Stich und vorsichtshalber auch noch seines Mithril – Kettenhemdes. Sam packt sein Kochgeschirr ein (Ein Survialpackage wäre wahrscheinlich sinnvoller, aber von mir aus!) und Aragorn verabschiedet sich von Arwen, die ihm noch ihre besonders wertvolle Kette mit dem Abendstern schenkt:

„Von mir aus kannst du's mitnehmen! Liegt eh nur rum!" (FEHLER! Aber das wird sich später noch herausstellen!) Und dann geht's auch schon los!

---

Und so stehen unsere Gefährten an den Grenzen Bruchtals und Gandalf und Aragorn streiten sich über den Weg.

„Wir gehen nach rechts!", will Aragorn seinen Willen durchsetzen.

„Nein! Nach links!", energisch reißt Gandalf Aragorn die Straßenkarte aus den Händen, wobei selbige enormen Schaden nimmt.

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir rückwärts geradeaus gehen, dann bei der nächsten Lichtung rechts und nach circa einer Stunde dann links abbiegen?!", schlägt Legolas freudestrahlend vor.

Doch Gandalf und Aragorn blicken sich nur ratlos an: „Frodo?"

„Ich geh nach links!", meint dieser darauf nur und Gandalf streckt Aragorn die Zunge raus. (Wie im Kindergarten!)

---

Und so wandern sie schließlich über Stock, Stein und Graslandschaften und singen dabei ein noch ein fröhliches Lied (Ich will nicht mehr! Ich hab keine Lust auf noch so ein verdammtes Lied!):

„_Ich weiß noch, es war Frühling  
Und die Sonne schien so schön,  
Da habe ich auf unserm Gehweg  
Etwas liegen sehn. _

Es schimmerte wie Silbergeld  
Und funkelte mich an.  
Ich heb es auf und denk' mir:  
"Dass man sich so täuschen kann!"

Lungaharing,  
Du farbenfroher Schleim,  
Du kunterbunte Glitschigkeit,  
Du Großbazillenheim!

Lungaharing,  
Ich muss dir gestehn,  
Dass Heringe herumlungern,  
Das wird nicht gern gesehn!

Rotza, Rotza, Rotza!"

(So was kann auch nur von Männern kommen, nicht wahr?!)

Doch schon nach kurzer Zeit behauptet Gandalf, dass der wahrscheinlich sicherste Weg über die Pforte von Rohan führe. Doch da täuscht er sich; Der Weg dorthin wird von Crebain aus Dunland, die Saruman die Treue geschworen haben (Seit wann können Vögel denn reden?!), überwacht und so bieten sich unseren Helden nun nur noch zwei Möglichkeiten an: Die Mienen von Moria oder der Pass des Caradhras.

Gandalf entscheidet kurzerhand, dass sie über den Pass gehen und nach einem ausgedehnten Barbecue machen sie sich schließlich auf den Weg. (Wie kann man in dieser Situation nur ans Essen denken?! ... Ihr habt nicht zufällig was übrig gelassen, oder?!)

Doch schon bald müssen sie erneut feststellen, dass man dem Zauberer einfach nicht vertrauen kann. Denn auf dem Berg herrschen gewaltige Schneestürme und alle müssen sich durch die Schneemassen quälen. (Alle? Nein, nicht alle. Unser elbischer Freund Legolas kann natürlich auch AUF dem Schnee gehen! Sehr nützlich, zumal Legolas seine teuren Armanischuhe trägt!)

Gandalf versucht währenddessen verzweifelt auf die Vorwürfe von Boromir und Aragorn eine geeignete Ausrede zu finden: „Ich bin mir sicher, dass da Saruman dahinter steckt!" (Klar, Gandalf! Und ich bin mir sicher, dass du mal wieder keine Ahnung hast!)

Darauf beschließen sie über Gandalfs Kopf hinweg, doch den Weg durch die Mienen einzuschlagen, denn schlimmer kann's ja kaum noch kommen. (Darauf würde ich jetzt nicht wetten!)

Nachdem die Hobbits ihre Schneeballschlacht dann endlich beendet haben und Gandalf dadurch locker als Schneemann durchgehen könnte, tritt man schließlich den Rückweg an, der bis heute nicht überliefert ist. (Es kann aber auch sein, dass die Elben einfach zu faul waren, diesen Teil der Story niederzuschreiben!)

---

Schlussendlich befinden sie sich dann, weiß Illuvatar wie, vor den Mauern Morias.

„So, da wären wir!", meint Gandalf, „Und was jetzt?"

Betretenes Schweigen herrscht, bis Frodo schließlich etwas leuchtendes entdeckt: „Seht nur! Da hat jemand die Außenbeleuchtung angelassen!"

Und sofort eilen die Gefährten dorthin und entdecken ein seltsam verziertes steinernes Tor. Andächtig steht Gandalf davor, bis ihm auffällt, dass über dem Torbogen etwas geschrieben steht. Und somit beginnt er laut vorzulesen:

„_Die Tür Durins, des Herrn von Moria._

_Sprich, Freund, und tritt ein!_

_Eltern haften für ihre Kinder!"_

„Und das heißt was?", will Boromir ungeduldig wissen.

„Das heißt, dass man ein Passwort braucht, um da reinzukommen!", meint Legolas mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

Doch Sam scheint nicht ganz zu begreifen: „Aber man kann nur ein Passwort haben, wenn man auch angemeldet ist! Sind wir das? Sind wir das, Herr Frodo?" (Für soviel Dummheit sollte man bestraft werden!)

„RUHE!!!!", unterbricht sie Gandalf, bevor noch eine Diskussion daraus entsteht, „Ich weiß wie wir da reinkommen! Ich sage einfach das Losungswort und schon können wir unseren Weg fortsetzen!"

Doch da gibt es nur ein Problem: Gandalf hat das Losungswort leider vergessen! (Das war wieder so klar! Ich habe nichts anderes erwartet!)

Nach einigen Versuchen von Gandalf, blickt Pippin ungläubig zu Legolas hinauf: „Die scheint nicht aufzugehen! Und was machen wir jetzt?"

„Zuerst schlag ich die Tür mit deinem Schädel ein und wenn sie dann noch nicht auf sein sollte, benutz ich den Presslufthammer, den ich ganz zufällig unter meiner Robe versteckt habe!", erwidert Gandalf völlig außer sich.

Und während dieser immer weiter hektisch jedes ihm bekannte Losungswort aufsagt, vertreiben sich Merry und Pippin die Zeit damit, Steine in den angrenzenden See zu werfen und Gimli klaut sich was vom Langgrundblatt, das die beiden für alle Fälle immer dabei haben.

Doch als Pippin gerade einen weiteren Stein versenken will, packt ihn plötzlich jemand am Arm.

„Sag mal, hast du'n Arsch offen?! Was fällt dir ein?! Falls jetzt in unabsehbarer Zeit noch was Chaotisches passieren sollte, bist du schuld!", warnt ihn Aragorn, worauf der nun eingeschüchterte Hobbit beleidigt abzieht.

Unterdessen will Frodo von Gandalf wissen, ob er ihm die oben im Türbogen eingeritzten Sätze nicht mal auf Elbisch übersetzen könnte.

„Woher soll ich denn wissen, was das auf Elbisch heißt, hä?! Seh' ich etwa aus wie ein Elb?! Hab ich Armanischuhe an?!", folgt auf Frodos Frage die freundliche Antwort des Zauberers.

Legolas, der die Unterhaltung REIN zufällig mitgehört hat (Der hat auch überall seine unsterbliche Nase drin!), erzählt daraufhin, dass er lesen kann (Ui! Jetzt bin ich aber beeindruckt!) und erklärt sich, ohne auf das Augenverdrehen der anderen zu achten, selbstlos dazu bereitet zu übersetzen:

„Also, auf Elbisch heißt das Ganze 'Pedo mellon...", aber weiter kommt er schon gar nicht, denn völlig überraschend öffnet sich mit einem entsetzlichen Geräusch das steinerne Tor.

Doch bevor Gandalf Legolas noch spöttisch fragen, ob er sich diese magischen Kräfte bei Gucci zugelegt hat, ertönt plötzlich eine sehr bedrohliche Stimme:

„Hey! Kann mir mal jemand sagen, was das soll?! Ich versuch' hier in aller Ruhe meine Sammlung von toten Orks zu ordnen. Geht's vielleicht auch leiser?!"

Ein riesiges Exemplar von so was wie einem Tintenfisch baut sich vor unseren Helden auf und schnappt sich aus heiterem Himmel Frodo! (Wahrscheinlich um seine Sammlung zu erweitern. Und diesmal gibt's sogar ein Extra, falls ihr das schon vergessen habt!)

Sam fängt an, panisch im Kreis zu laufen („Herr Frodo muss sterben!" Als ob wir das nicht schon wüssten!), Aragorn und Boromir ziehen ihre Schwerter, um diesem Etwas seine Fangarme abzuschlagen und Legolas liest sich noch mal in aller Ruhe die Gebrauchsanweisung von seinem neuen Bogen durch. (Klar! Der hat schließlich Zeit!)

Währenddessen kämpfen unsere beiden anderen Helden tapfer gegen dieses Ungeheuer und als Legolas endlich raus hat, wie man einen Pfeil möglichst elegant mit einem solchen Modell abschießt, erledigt er mit einem einzigen Schuss (Langsam wird's wieder unrealistisch!) dieses Monster und Boromir fängt den aus einem der noch übrigen Fangarme stürzenden Frodo. (Übrigens sehr zu Boromirs Freude!)

Nachdem der Ring also erneut erfolgreich gerettet wurde, fliehen alle in die Mienen, mit letzter Kraft schlägt diese Art von Tintenfisch die Türflügel zu und jetzt gibt es kein Zurück mehr. Sie müssen es mit der langen Dunkelheit Morias auf sich nehmen. (Wozu gibt es Taschenlampen?!)

„Aaaahhhh! Hilfe, wer hat das Licht ausgemacht?!", schreit Legolas plötzlich panisch.

Doch keiner scheint ihn richtig zu beachten, da sie bereits etwas sehr viel interessanteres entdeckt haben.

Überall auf dem Boden liegen vergammelte Zwerge und Gimli beginnt bei diesem Bild, bitterlich zu weinen. (Uhh! Seit wann gibt es denn die Körperwelten auch in Mittelerde!)

„Na, ganz toll! Jetzt sind wir auch noch in einem unterirdischen Grab gelandet!", beschwert sich Boromir, „Und der Zwerg heult jetzt auch noch! Warum hab ich eigentlich gesagt, dass ich mit euch mitkomme?!"

Doch lange können sie hier nicht verweilen; Und so machen sich die Gefährten mit einem schniefenden Legolas, einem heulenden Gimli, einem schmollenden Boromir und zusätzlich noch einem mürrischen alten Zauberer auf den Weg durch die Dunkelheit.

---

Obwohl Gandalf ein kleines Licht hergezaubert hat, um die anderen wieder aufzumuntern, ist die Stimmung so ziemlich auf dem Nullpunkt.

Depressiv wandern sich durch die unterirdischen Mienen, als sie an eine Wegzweigung kommen. Dort stehen sie drei verschlossenen Toren gegenüber: Tor 1, Tor 2 und Tor 3. (Elben! Diese verdammten Elben! Wie wär's mit ein bisschen Realistik! Oder ist das zu viel verlangt?!)

Während unsere neun Gefährten noch staunend davor stehen, stürmt schon der Moderator, ein übermotivierter Ork, zu Gandalf:

„Na, mein Herr?! Für welches Tor entscheidet Ihr Euch?"

„Äh... Ich glaube, ich nehme... Tor 2!", meint Gandalf daraufhin unsicher.

„Und was ist, wenn ich Euch dafür einen blauen Umschlag anbiete?!", will der Ork wissen.

Gandalf blickt sich unsicher zu seinen Gefährten um: „Na ja, also... was meint ihr?!"

Doch Aragorn verdreht nur die Augen und schlägt dem Ork gelangweilt den Kopf ab (Macht der das immer so?!):

„Immer diese miesen Vertreter! DU wolltest uns doch führen, nicht wahr, Gandhi?! (Gandhi?! Ist das etwa sein Spitzname?!) Dann wirst DU dir jetzt auch gut überlegen, durch welches Tor wir zu gehen haben!"

Tja, dann heißt es wohl: Abwarten und... na ja, abwarten halt.

Während sich die Gefährten angeregt über die Art und Weise unterhalten, wie sie Gandalf loswerden können, bemerkt Frodo eine kleine abgemagerte Gestalt, die sich leise durch die Felsen schleicht (Ich dachte, Bilbo sei in Bruchtal geblieben?!):

„Gollum! Als ob wir nicht schon genug Probleme hätten!"

Dennoch konnte Gandalf seine Zeit sinnvoll nutzen, hat schon mal eine Münze geworfen und entschließt sich damit für einen Weg, dem auch die anderen folgen sollen: Tor 1.

Immer noch damit beschäftigt, sich zu überlegen, wie sie Gandalf loswerden können, betreten sie einen dunklen Gang, der, wie sie bald feststellen müssen, in eine Grabkammer führt.

Umgehend stürzt Gimli zu einem steinernen Sarg und beginnt wieder, zu heulen, da es sich um das Grab Balins, des Herrn von Moria, handelt. Ein Vetter von Gimli.

„Choooohhh!", meint Boromir ärgerlich, „Was für eine Heulsuse! Zwerge sind ja sooo weinerlich!"

Gandalf findet derweil ein Tagebuch, übergibt seinen Hut und Zauberstab Pippin und beginnt sofort, daraus vorzulesen:

„_Liebes Tagebuch!_

_Wurden von Orks angegriffen. Keine netten Gestalten. _

_Versuchen das Tor zu verrammeln. Haben keine Chance. Trommeln. Trommeln in der Tiefe. _

_Aber was soll's?! Endlich mal wieder was los hier! _

_Freue mich schon auf einen schönen Tod. Kann es kaum noch erwarten. _

_Sie kommen. Werde von einem Pfeil durchbohrt. Kann nicht abstreiten, dass es ein bisschen weh tut. Versuche möglichst dramatisch zu klingen. _

_Ein zweiter Pfeil trifft mich. Das war's dann wohl. _

_Bis zum nächsten Leben!" _

Doch Pippin beginnt sich sehr für eine der Leichen, die an einem Brunnen liegt, zu interessieren, aber da er das Schild „Nicht berühren!" (Ich wusste, dass es die Körperwelten waren!) mal wieder völlig übersehen hat, geschieht auch schon das Unglück:

Dieses ‚Ausstellungsstück' fällt mit einem Mordskrach den Brunnen herunter und er erntet giftige Blicke vom Rest des Gefährtenbundes.

Als es scheint, dass der Zwerg endlich unten angekommen ist, hören sie plötzlich ein noch Furcht erregenderes Geräusch: Trommeln. Trommeln in der Tiefe. (Kennen wir das nicht irgendwo her?!)

Legolas reagiert mit einem angewiderten Blick: „Orks! Die kommen doch jetzt nicht zu uns, oder?! Ich hab Angst, Aragorn!" Daraufhin klammert er sich an selbigen, der ihn jedoch sofort wieder von sich stößt.

Sam fängt, wie so oft, an, im Kreis zu laufen („Ich sterbe! Ich sterbe!"), die restlichen drei Hobbits irren unkoordiniert durch die Kammer und die einzigen, die richtig reagieren, sind Aragorn und Boromir, die ihre Schwerter ziehen.

Doch schon stürzen Hunderte von Orks herein, aber diese haben keine Chance. Aragorn und Boromir schlagen Dutzenden den Kopf ab (Endlich mal ein bisschen Action hier!), Gimli rächt sich für seine toten Verwandten, Legolas benutzt seinen Bogen und freut sich über jeden toten Ork, wie ein (hirnkranker kleiner Elb, der nichts besseres zu tun hat)... äh... na ja, er freut sich auf jeden Fall (Was denn?! Warum denn nicht meine Version?!), Merry und Pippin lenken ein paar Gegner mit ihrem schlechten Gesang ab, Frodo versteckt sich in einer Ecke, Sam rennt noch immer im Kreis und Gandalf gibt eine kleine Vorstellung mit den restlichen Chinaböllern. (Vielleicht habt ihr schon mal was von nem Punkt gehört, ihr miesen Geschichtsschreiber! Aber ich will eure Kleinhirne jetzt nicht mit Denken überfordern!)

Aber da diese Orks fast noch zu billig sind für unsere tapferen Helden, kommt als Höhepunkt der Veranstaltung auch noch ein Höhlentroll, der es sofort auf den hilflosen und völlig verstörten Frodo abgesehen hat. (Auf wen auch sonst?! Der Schwächste kommt immer zuerst dran!)

Als auch die anderen dieses riesige Ungetüm sehen, stürmt Aragorn herbei, um dem Ring, äh, Frodo zu Hilfe zu eilen, wird aber von der Keule des Trolls k.o. geschlagen; (Ein sehr schönes Beispiel dafür, dass leichte Schläge auf den Hinterkopf weder das Denkvermögen noch das Kriegsgeschick erhöhen!)

So steht Frodo dem Höhlentroll völlig schutzlos gegenüber. Es gibt keinen Ausweg. Nur den Tod. (Nein, ich glaube nicht, dass Gandalf ihm in dieser Situation helfen kann!)

Aus heiterem Himmel packt sich der Troll so etwas wie einen Speer und rammt es Frodo in seinen kleinen Hobbitkörper. (Moment mal! Der wird doch jetzt nicht sterben?! Dieser Feigling!)

Geistesgegenwärtig nutzt Legolas, dessen Frisur noch sensationell sitzt (Der hat garantiert ‚Drei Wetter Taft'!), die Gelegenheit und erlegt den letzten der zahlreichen Gegner mit zwei Pfeilen, die er in dessen Kehle versenkt. (Falls es jemand, wie ich, noch nicht mitgekriegt hat: Sämtliche Orks sind tot. Könnte aber auch sein, dass sie ebenfalls genervt von Gandalf gewesen sind und dann freiwillig kapitulierten!)

Währenddessen hat sich Aragorn wieder erholt (Tja, gar nicht so einfach bei einem Schädelhirntrauma, das er eigentlich haben sollte!) und stürmt nun voller Entsetzen zu Frodo:

„Na, ganz toll! Was fällt dem ein, jetzt einfach so abzukratzen! Hoffentlich ist dem Ring nichts passiert, aber wir brauchen auf jeden Fall einen neuen Ringträger!"

Doch bevor Legolas auch nur erwähnen kann, dass ihm Gold ganz besonders gut steht, da es fantastisch zu seiner Haarfarbe passt, meldet sich der eigentlich tote Ringträger lachend zu Wort:

„Ihr seid also tatsächlich draufreingefallen! Tja, hab nur den Speer – zwischen – Arm – und – Brust – Trick ausprobiert! War das nicht lustig?!"

Während Legolas noch ein beleidigtes Gesicht aufsetzt, schlägt Gandalf vor, diesen unheilschwangeren Ort zu verlassen, weil er sich vorstellen könnte, dass noch etwas weitaus Schlimmeres auf sie warten könnte als ein untalentierter Hobbit, der versucht ihn zu imitieren.

Deshalb beginnen sie schleunigst damit, im Eiltempo zur Brücke von Khazad - dûm zu gelangen, um endlich dieser grausamen Dunkelheit (und vielleicht auch Gandalf) zu entfliehen.

Doch bevor sie auch nur in die Nähe der rettenden Brücke kommen können, finden sie sich schon von etlichen (Um genau zu sein: Ein paar Hundert!) Orks umzingelt.

„Ganz ruhig bleiben!", raunt Gandalf den anderen zu, „Ich sag jetzt einfach nen Zauberspruch und schon hat sich die Sache erledigt!"

Aragorn will gerade protestieren, als Gandalf auch schon loslegt: „Im daer ithron! Le trevedi gwann!" (Hä?! „Ich groß Zauberer! Du gehen fort!"?! Von elbischer Grammatik hast du ja wohl noch nichts gehört, oder?! ... Also... nicht, dass ich irgendwie Elbisch könnte! Das... hab ich nur mal so aufgeschnappt! Ich mag diese Elben ja gar nicht!)

Und wie von Zauberhand laufen die Orks plötzlich auseinander und bringen sich in Sicherheit! (Was?! Das hat tatsächlich funktioniert?!)

Gandalf fühlt sich schon bestätigt, als Legolas ihm panisch auf die Schulter tippt:

„Äh... ich glaube nicht, dass die vor DIR weggelaufen sind!" Dabei deutet er ängstlich auf etwas hinter ihm.

„LAUFT!!!!", schreit Aragorn noch und schon nehmen alle die Beine in die Hand.

Denn sie werden tatsächlich von etwas weitaus Schlimmeren als Frodo oder den Orks verfolgt (Gandalf hatte Recht! Lasst uns diesen Tag rot im Kalender anstreichen!): einem Balrog: ein Dämon, den die Zwerge vor sehr langer Zeit aus seinem Schönheitsschlaf geweckt haben und der seither ruhelos in Moria umherstreift! (Schon mal was von Baldriantropfen gehört?! Fragen Sie Ihren Arzt oder Apotheker!)

Gerade wollen sie über eine gefährlich morsche Steintreppe zur Brücke eilen, als diese unerwartet in der Mitte auseinander bricht! (Unerwartet?! Hier müsst ihr mit allem rechnen!)

Fast alle stehen sie auf dem Abschnitt, der zur Brücke führt; Nur einer nicht: Gimli!

„Spring endlich!", fordert ihn Legolas auf, „Wir haben nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit!"

„Springen?!", meint Gimli daraufhin ärgerlich, „Ein Zwerg springt nicht!"

Und damit hatte er Recht; Denn was Gimli tat, war ein doppelter Rittberger mit dreifachem Salto und Pirouette inklusive einer Landung auf der Fresse!

Die Gefährten haben dennoch, nach diesem Vorfall, die Brücke bald schon erreicht und passiert. Sie sind schon kurz vor ihrem Ziel, als Gandalf versucht den Helden zu spielen und dem Balrog den Gar aus zu machen.

Heroisch stellt er sich mitten auf die schmale Brücke: „Du kommst hier nicht vorbei!" (Natürlich nicht! Schließlich ist dieses Ding viel größer als unser lieber Gandalf und die Brücke viel zu schmal!)

Der Balrog baut sich bedrohlich vor ihm auf und zieht ein feuriges Schwert hervor.

„Dein Feuer wird dir nichts nützen! Ich bin ein Diener der geheimen Flamme von Anor!", schreit Gandalf daraufhin siegessicher. (Ja, klar! Hat euch eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass man mit Feuer nicht spielt?!)

Doch das Ungetüm scheint davon nicht sehr beeindruckt und schlägt auf den Zauberer ein!

„Geh zurück in den Schatten! Du kannst hier nicht vorbei!" Mit diesen Worten sprengt Gandalf mit den restlichen Knallfröschen die eh schon morsche Brücke und der Balrog stürzt hinab in die Dunkelheit! (Oh! Lasst mich raten! Wenn das nicht aus dem Elbennet ist, dann ist Legolas hetero!)

Dennoch, aus dem Hinterhalt schwingt der Balrog ein letztes Mal seine Peitsche, erfasst Gandalf und zieht ihn mit sich in die Tiefe, wahrscheinlich weil's allein nur halb so schön ist. (Auch ein Balrog sehnt sich ab und zu nach Zuneigung!)

---

Geschickt nutzen die restlichen Gefährten Gandalfs Absturz zur Flucht und draußen vor den Toren Morias ergreift Aragorn das Wort:

„Hey, das mit dem Balrog ging ja einfacher als erwartet! Trotzdem: Auf unserer Gemeinschaft liegt tiefe Trauer."

„Bin drüber weg!", meldet sich Frodo zu Wort und alle beginnen, zu lachen.

„Guter Witz, Aragorn! ‚Auf unserer Gemeinschaft liegt tiefe Trauer!' Den muss ich mir merken!", fährt Gimli fort.

Aber da sich jetzt für Aragorn die beste Gelegenheit bietet, endlich mal Anführer zu spielen, fordert er die anderen bestimmt, aber freundlich, dazu auf, ihre Hintern gefälligst nach Lothlorien zu bewegen; Schließlich hätten sie nicht den ganzen Tag Zeit.

_**---**_

_So, ihr dürft euch schon mal auf das nächste Kapitel freuen, denn da kommt meine absolute Lieblingsstelle! :)_

_Allerdings kann ich noch nicht dieses Wochenende mit einem neuen Chap dienen, da ich für Mathe lernen muss! Aber ich denke mal, dass ich es spätestens am nächsten Freitag online stelle!_

Samusa:

_Hey, in Mittelerde sind doch MC Grey und DJ White gerade Nummer 1 der Single Charts! Dass du das nicht mitgekriegt hast! :) Ach, das mit dem Gayboy... tja, er ist eben ein Insider! :)_

KoeniginVonRohan:

_Ein neuer Reviewer! Hey! Schön, dass es dir gefällt! :)_

Únangemeldet:

_Kreativer Name, muss man schon sagen! :) Auch dir Danke für's Review!_


	7. Poeten unter sich: Willkommen in Lorien!

**Disclaimer:** Wie immer gehört alles Tolkien! (Als ob sich das irgendwann mal ändern würde! Pah!)

**A/N: **Ein Review ihr mir schreiben könnt, ihr mir damit sehr viel Freude gönnt! (Gut, hört sich an wie Yoda, ist aber so!)

Wer entdeckt den absichtlichen Rechtschreibfehler:)

**Warnung:** In Kapitel 2 durftet ihr euch ja schon an meiner Dichtkunst ergötzen! Wenn ihr glaubt, es könnte nicht schlimmer kommen... Na ja, ihr müsst mit allem rechnen:)

**Poeten unter sich – Willkommen in Lorien!**

Und so machen sich unsere kein bisschen angeschlagenen Gefährten (Klar! Das ist ja für die eigentlich nur zur Aufwärmung!) auf den weiten Weg nach Lothlorien, den sie nach sehr kurzer Zeit zurückgelegt haben. (Man möchte hinzufügen, dass Lorien achtundsechzig Meilen vom Osttor Morias entfernt ist, aber das macht ja nichts!)

„Diese verdammten Elben! Gastfreundlicher geht's wohl kaum noch!", schimpft Gimli und betrachtet dabei ärgerlich ein Schild mit der Aufschrift:

„_Willkommen in Lothlorien!_

_Mae govannen di Lothlorien!_

_(Betreten auf eigene Gefahr!_

_Zwerge sollen gefälligst draußen bleiben!)"_

Dennoch befinden sie sich nun in einem Reich, das von einer, laut Boromir, „verdammt gutaussehenden Elbenhexe" names Bibi Blocksberg... ähhh... also, ich meine... Galadriel, regiert wird und es hier nur so von mörderischen Elben wimmelt. (Deswegen wohnen alle schwulen Elben auch im Düsterwald!)

Doch den anderen bleibt keine Zeit darüber nachzudenken, denn schon sind sie von Waldelben, die zu Legolas' Entsetzen schönere Bögen haben als er und angeführt werden von Haldir, einem sehr schmucken Elben, der angeblich was mit Arwen im Zweiten Zeitalter hatte und auf den Aragorn noch immer eifersüchtig ist (aber zurück zum Hauptsatz:), umstellt und Aragorn kramt sein Langenscheidt - Wörterbuch hervor und beginnt hektisch die richtige Übersetzung zu finden:

„Mae govannen,... mmhhh, Haldir... ach da, o Lorien!"

Sichtlich amüsiert über dessen Elbisch - Kenntnisse erwidert er: „Du solltest einen EHS - Kurs (Elbenhochschul - Kurs) belegen, damit du deinen Wortschatz erweitern kannst! Es gehen übrigens Gerüchte um, dass du was mit Arwen hättest; Ich hab' immer gedacht, sie hätte einen besseren Geschmack! Aber gut, folgt mir nun!"

Und so befinden sie sich wenig später auf einem so genannten Talan und Haldir unterbreitet ihnen den Ernst der Lage:

„Es ist völlig unmöglich, dass Ihr weitergeht! Ihr bringt eine große Gefahr mit Euch!"

„Gefahr! GEFAHR! Dir geb ich gleich Gefahr, du aufgeblasener Schnösel!", meint Gimli daraufhin nur ärgerlich.

„Schön, wenn Ihr Euch angesprochen fühlt, Herr Zwerg! Aber ich rede eigentlich von eurem kleinen goldenen Mitbringsel!", fährt Haldir fort.

„Komm schon, Haldir! Lass uns weitergehen!", bittet ihn Aragorn schließlich zerknirscht.

„Auf die Knie!", meint der Hauptmann der Grenzwache aber nur belustigt.

Ungläubig blickt ihn Aragorn an: „Wie bitte!"

„Du hast schon richtig gehört!", meint Haldir nur, „Wenn du mich auf Knien anflehst und ganz lieb ‚Bitte' sagst, dann werde ich euch nach Caras Galadhon führen!"

Wütend murmelt Aragorn so etwas wie „Was man nicht alles für die Gemeinschaft tut! Das wird er mir büßen!" (Das hört sich doch viel versprechend an!), begibt sich dann auf die Knie und bettelt den blonden Hauptmann um seine Erlaubnis an.

---

Schon wenig später hat die kleine Gruppe unter Haldirs Führung die Hauptstadt des Goldenen Waldes, Caras Galadhon, erreicht.

Und nun finden sie sich in einem Raum wieder, in dem es so aussieht, als hätte man hier überall die billige Weihnachtsbeleuchtung aus dem Auenland aufgehängt. (Diese Waldelben sind so kitschig! Ein paar schöne Blumen oder ein paar elbische Kritzeleien auf der Wand hätten's doch auch getan, oder!)

Aber als Celeborn und Galadriel eintreten, erkennen sie den wahren Hintergrund dieser äußerst kreativen Beleuchtung: Jedes einzelne Licht spiegelt sich in Galadriels Augen wieder. (Und warum soll mich das interessieren!)

Doch Celeborn beginnt sofort das Gespräch:

„Aha! Der Gefährtenbund! Wir haben schon von eurem Kommen gehört. ... Na gut, um ehrlich zu sein: Wir wurden eher gewarnt! Aber sagt mir eins: Wo ist Gandalf? Er hat doch nicht schon wieder ein Date mit Saruman, oder!"

Eine angespannte Stille herrscht. Währenddessen überlegt sich Legolas, wie er an diese Weihnachtsbeleuchtung kommen soll und wo sie sich in seinem Zimmer am besten machen würde, denn schließlich will er auch so schöne Augen haben. (Man merkt ziemlich deutlich, dass das hier von Elben geschrieben wurde, nicht wahr!)

Aber ohne, dass die Gefährten auch nur ein Wort gesagt haben, errät Galadriel gelassen, was passiert ist:

„Irgendeine Stimme in meinem Kopf sagt mir, dass Gandalf in den Schatten gestürzt ist. Das kommt in letzter Zeit öfters vor. Vielleicht sollte ich doch mal wieder zum Therapeuten. Aber am besten ihr verlasst diese Wälder so schnell wie möglich!" (Das kommt mir so bekannt vor! Erinnern wir uns noch an Elrond! Tja, kein Mitgefühl diese Elben! Oder haben etwa doch Zwerge an diesen Überlieferungen mitgeschrieben!)

Doch wenigstens lässt Celeborn die Gefährten noch eine Nacht bleiben und gewährt ihnen, ein paar Zelte unter einem großen Mallorn aufzuschlagen.

---

Während der Nacht vernehmen sie seltsame Gesänge und Legolas beginnt derweil, unkontrolliert mit einer Glasflasche herumzurennen. (Hoffentlich verletzt er sich damit!)

„Äh... Leoglas, ich will dich ja nicht unterbrechen", beginnt Merry, „Aber was singen diese Elben da?"

„Das sind Trauerlieder! Sie handeln von Gandalfs Absturz!", meint dieser darauf nur glücklich.

Tatsächlich handelt es sich aber hier um Freudenlieder, denn auch die Elben waren auf Gandhi Gandalf nicht gerade gut zu sprechen. (Ein klassischer Fall von ‚Überinterpretation'!)

„Wir könnten doch auch so was wie ein Lied über den Zauberer machen, oder!", meint Sam, „Ich hab's! Mir fällt da grad ein kleiner Vierzeiler ein:

_Der Gandalf war ein alter Sack_

_Und gehörte zum Zaubererpack!_

_Im Zaubern war er furchtbar schlecht,_

_Drum hat der Balrog sich gerächt!_"

Unschlüssig blicken sich die restlichen Gefährten an, bis Frodo sich dazu entschließt, fortzufahren (ALLE MANN IN DECKUNG! Irgendwas musste er ja von seinem Onkel erben!):

„_In Moria da ist's passiert_

_Und nun mit dem Balrog er ist liiert!_

_Tief drunten unter Khazad – dûm_

_Macht er jetzt mit dem dort rum!"_

Und auch Aragorn hat noch etwas hinzuzufügen:

„_Wir sind auch jetzt nur noch zu acht,_

_Drum sag ich euch jetzt ‚Gute Nacht'!_

_Hier im schönen Goldenen Wald,_

_für ihn war's Zeit, er war zu alt!"_

Gerade wollen sich alle zu ihren Schlafstätten begeben, als Boromir sich noch mal an Aragorn wendet:

„_Ach, leck ich doch am Arsch, du Sau!_

_Hier gibt's jetzt gleich nen Super – Gau!_

_Was willst DU mir denn schon sagen!_

_Als König wirst du uns nur plagen!"_

Und mit diesen Zeilen findet die nächtliche Unterhaltung ihr Ende und alle gehen zu Bett.

„_Halt dich da raus, du scheiß Erzähler!_

_Was geht's dich an, du elendiger Kartoffelschäler!"_

„_Nichts zu melden hast du hier!_

_Aragorn, wie wär's mit nem Bier!"_

IHR GEHT SOFORT INS BETT! UND ICH WILL KEINE WIDERREDE HÖREN, IHR VERDAMMTEN STURKÖPFE!

Galadriel: „Tja, du scheinst deine Charaktere nicht im Griff zu haben!"

Halt dich da endlich raus! Ich will keine guten Ratschläge von dir, du alte Hexe!

Galadriel: „Du kannst mich nicht rausschmeißen! Schließlich ist das hier mein Wald! Aber... wir können ja einen Kompromiss schließen!"

Und der wäre? (Ich kann nicht glauben, dass der sich tatsächlich auf so was einlässt!)

Galadriel: „Na ja... du besorgst mir eine größere Szene mit mir in der Hauptrolle... und ich halt mich dafür mit meinen Äußerungen etwas zurück! Na, wie wär's!

---

Mitten in der Nacht wird Frodo von den extrem leisen Schritten Galadriels wach. (Der hat sich doch tatsächlich erpressen lassen, dieses Weichei! Äh... ach ja, mein Kommentar:

Entweder haben Hobbits einen verdammt unruhigen Schlaf, Frodo leidet einfach nur unter Verfolgungswahn und hat Galadriel mit einem Ork verwechselt oder die Elbe hatte hohe Absätze an und lief damit auf Beton! Sämtliche Möglichkeiten sind in diesem Fall wohl eher unrealistisch! Es handelt sich ja auch um Überlieferungen aus dem Elbennet!)

Er folgt ihr bis zu einer Art Badewanne, die sich allerdings als Galadriels Spiegel herausstellt:

„Schau in den Spiegel, Frodo! Er kann dir zeigen, was war, was ist oder was sein wird!" (Spieglein, Spieglein an der Wand! Wer ist der Schwächste im ganzen Auenland?)

Doch Frodo lehnt dankend ab und bemerkt gleichzeitig, dass Galadriel wohl ebenfalls einen Zauberring besitzt, sodass er ihr folgendes Angebot macht:

„Erstens: Von dir lass ich mir nichts sagen! (Keine Sorge! Das hat nichts zu bedeuten! Der ist schließlich noch im Trotzalter!)

Zweitens: Ich hab' echt schon genug Probleme. Und wer weiß, was dieses Ding nicht alles anstellen kann!

Und Drittens: Du scheinst dich mit solchen Zauberangelegenheiten auszukennen. Willst du nicht den Einen Ring Saurons an dich nehmen?"

Aber Galadriel reagiert gereizt: „Nein, danke! Weißt du, es hat schon seinen Grund, dass man DICH dafür auserwählt hat. Aber ich gebe dir noch einen guten Rat: Elbenweisheiten, wie ‚Selbst der Kleinste mag den Lauf des Schicksals zu verändern', müssen nicht immer wahr sein! Ergo (Wenn da mal nicht jemand was geklaut hat!): Am besten, du machst dir keine Hoffnungen, dass du je lebend ins Auenland zurückkehrst."

Aufgemuntert durch die weisen Worte Galadriels begibt sich Frodo leise zurück zu den anderen und schreibt die restliche Nacht an seinen Memoiren, die er allerdings bald wieder verwirft, da er sich denkt, dass die Elben doch weitaus schönere Übertreibungen für sein elendes Ende finden würden. (Damit hat er sehr wahrscheinlich Recht!)

---

Galadriel: „Das war aber recht kurz, oder!"

Oh, nein! Sag nichts! Du sagtest lediglich, du wolltest eine größere Szene! Du sagtest aber nicht, wie groß sie sein soll! UND JETZT HALT DIE KLAPPE!

Und so machen sich unsere Gefährten am nächsten Tag auf den Weg. Nicht aber ohne noch etwas als Andenken von den Elben mitgehen zu lassen:

Legolas lässt zufällig einen der schönen Bögen und ein paar Pfeile unauffällig unter seinem ebenfalls neuen Mantel, den er, wie alle anderen, von Celeborn ausnahmsweise geschenkt bekommen hat, verschwinden, Aragorn, Merry und Pippin nehmen sich ein paar Dolche, Sam packt Elbenseil ein (Wozu das denn jetzt!), Frodo klaut sich aus irgendeiner alten Schachtel eine Phiole, die sogar im Dunkeln leuchtet, und Gimli reißt Galadriel im Vorübergehen ein paar Strähnen aus ihrem güldenen Haar. (Ein Satz, der sich über, sage und schreibe, sieben Zeilen erstreckt! Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: SCHON MAL WAS VON EINEM PUNKT GEHÖRT!)

Nur Boromir bleibt bescheiden. (Aber das wird sich noch ändern!)

Danach packen sie noch heimlich Lembas ein und entführen schlussendlich drei Elbenboote, weil's auf dem Anduin schneller geht. So fahren sie, sanft schaukelnd, auf dem Anduin hinfort und bemerken nicht die freundlichen Abschiedswünsche von Galadriel:

„Verdammt noch mal! Bringt sofort die Boote zurück! Möget ihr in den Schluchten des Schicksalsberges elendig verrecken! Und ich sag noch: ‚Haldir, wenn die hier aufkreuzen: Sofort erschießen!' HALDIR! Verdammt noch mal! Wo ist diese elendige Schwuchtel schon wieder!..." (Galadriel wie sie leibt und lebt! Ich könnte noch ewig so weitermachen!)

Und so beginnt die friedliche Reise der Gefährten auf dem Anduin.

_

* * *

_

_Ich weiß, es gab lange kein Kapitel mehr, aber es gab ja auch nur ein spärliches Review! Trotzdem Danke:)_


	8. Don't cry for me Gondor!

**Disclaimer:** Wenn mir irgendwann etwas hiervon gehören sollte, dann lass ich's euch wissen! Ansonsten gehört alles Tolkien! Bis auf das Lied! Das ist nämlich aus der Augsburger Puppenkiste:)

**A/N**: Reviews sind wie immer herzlich willkommen!

An dieser Stelle mal Danke für die vielen Reviews! Ich weiß das zu schätzen, auch wenn das Kapitel jetzt reichlich spät kam! Dafür kommt die Fortsetzung bereits nächste Woche!

**Warnung;** Wenn ich bei "Endstation: Khazad - dûm" schon gesagt hab, dass das mein schlechtestes Kapitel war, so hab ich gelogen! Aber das hier ist es!

**Don't cry for me, Gondor! – Bye, bye, Boromir!**

Gelangweilt schippern die Gefährten auf dem Anduin und die Stimmung beginnt, auf den Nullpunkt zu sinken.

„Aragorn? Mir ist langweilig!", fängt Sam mit der Quenglerei an.

„Nenn mir einen Grund, warum mich das interessieren sollte!", fährt ihn Aragorn darauf genervt an.

Doch Legolas hat ihre Unterhaltung mit angehört: „Wir könnten ja ein Lied singen!" (Ganz schlechte Idee! Wag es und ich komm persönlich vorbei!)

Doch bevor die etwas hysterische Kommentatorin noch Einspruch erheben kann (Hysterisch! Komm schon her, du verdammter Erzähler! Dich mach ich fertig!), beginnt Legolas mit seiner schrillen Stimme zu singen:

Legolas:

„_Eine Ebene mit zwei Bergen und dem tiefen weiten Meer  
Mit viel Pferden und viel Menschen und dem Telefonverkehr  
Nun, wie mag dies Land wohl heißen, ringsherum ist schöner Strand  
Jeder sollte einmal reisen in das schöne Reiterland!" _

Pippin:_ „Land, ich sehe Landl!"  
_Merry:_ „Wo denn? Wo denn?"  
_Pippin:_ „Land, ich sehe Land!"  
_Merry:_ „Du wiederholst dich!"  
_

Legolas:_  
"Eine Ebene mit zwei Bergen und dem tiefen weiten Meer  
Mit viel Pferden und viel Menschen und dem Telefonverkehr  
Nun, wie mag dies Land wohl heißen, ringsherum ist schöner Strand  
Jeder sollte einmal reisen in das schöne Reiterland!"  
_

(Ein kleiner Vorgeschmack darauf, was uns demnächst noch erwartet!) Und tatsächlich! Nachdem sie die Argonath passiert haben, entdecken sie das von Legolas besungene Land und machen es zu ihrem Ankerplatz. (Wenn ich jemals diesen wasserstoffblonden einfältigen Mehrzeller in die Finger kriegen sollte, dann... Nein, ganz ruhig!)

Sofort machen die Gefährten ein Lagerfeuer und Aragorn stellt sich mit stolz geschwellter Brust vor seine Mannschaft:

„Hiermit erkläre ich offiziell, dass ich König dieses Landes bin! Danke, Danke! Kein Applaus!"

„Ist dir das Ortschild vorhin denn nicht aufgefallen, Schlaubi!", meint Boromir nur genervt und verdreht die Augen. (Welches Ortsschild denn bitte! Seit wann gibt es hier denn Ortsschilder!)

Als Aragorn ihn nur ahnungslos anschaut, fährt er schließlich fort: „Mensch, das, auf dem groß und deutlich ROHAN und nicht GONDOR draufstand! Somit bist du nicht König dieses Landes! Außerdem: Was bildest du dir eigentlich ein! Meinst du, du kommst einfach so mal nach Minas Tirith, stellst dich vor die Stadtmauer und rufst: ‚Kommt alle raus! Euer König ist da!'!"

„Na ja...", beginnt der Waldläufer, „War das denn ne so schlechte Idee!" (Gebt mir einen Bogen! Jetzt ist er dran!)

Doch Boromir belässt es dabei und verschwindet im angrenzenden Wald. Währenddessen gehen die Diskussionen weiter.

„AHHHH!", durchbricht Legolas' Schrei die Stille.

„Bist du wahnsinnig! Wenn das jemand gehört hat, sind wir am Arsch!", fährt ihn Aragorn wutschnaubend an. (Als ob ihr das nicht schon längst wärt! Und glaubt mir: Ich muss es wissen!)

„Das ist mir egal! Mein Leben macht keinen Sinn mehr! Siehst du das denn nicht!", schluchzt Legolas verzweifelt und deutet auf sein Haar.

„Der Herr Elb hat wohl wieder seine Depressionen, oder was! Ist ja auch schon Herbst! Da werden die feminineren unter uns ja immer ein bisschen wehleidig!", brummt Gimli verständnislos.

Doch Aragorn will der Sache auf den Grund gehen: „Also, jetzt sag schon! Was hast du da!

Wieder schluchzt der blonde Elb auf: „EIN GRAUES HAAR! Ich bin unattraktiv!"

„Unattraktiv! Hat dir der Goldene Wald vielleicht das Hirn verbrannt!", meint Aragorn unbeeindruckt, „Ist dir eigentlich schon mal der Fan – Pulk von dir da hinten aufgefallen!"

Ungläubig blickt Legolas in die Kamera und entdeckt dahinter Tausende von kreischenden Mädchen. (Hä! Kamera! Kann mich hier vielleicht mal jemand aufklären!)

-----

Doch schon nach geraumer Zeit verlässt auch Frodo unbemerkt das Lager, um sich ein wenig umzusehen oder einfach nur dem ständigen Geschwafel von Legolas, er sei mit Abstand der Schönste der Gefährten, aus dem Weg zu gehen. (Komm in meine Arme, Bruder!)

Doch bald entdeckt er zufällig Boromir, der gerade dabei ist zu meditieren:

„Oh, Entschuldigung! War nicht meine Absicht! Äh... was machst du da?"

„Verzieh dich! Du störst mein Karma!", mault ihn Boromir nur standesgemäß an.

„Was ist denn ein... äh... Rama? Kann man das essen?", will Frodo daraufhin neugierig wissen. (Warum erschuf Illuvatar so was wie Hobbits! Damit sie alle Nahrungsmittel im Umkreis von fünfzig Meilen in kürzester Zeit auffressen!)

Es folgt absolute Stille. Nichts rührt sich.

„Äh... du solltest mir jetzt eigentlich den Ring wegnehmen! So steht's zumindest im Drehbuch!"

„Zu Mordor noch mal! Kannst du nicht einmal die Klappe halten!", schreit ihn Boromir an und zieht einen Dolch hervor.

„HILFE! HILFE! DAS IST MEIN RING!", schreit daraufhin Frodo panisch.

Aber spätestens da hätte sich Boromir schon denken können, dass er Frodo mit dieser Aussage völlig überrumpelt hat, da dieser anschließend die Flucht ergreift!

„ICH WERDE STERBEN!" (Na ja, dann hätte er ja eigentlich auch gleich dableiben können, oder! Am Schicksalsberg oder am Amon Hen. Wo ist doch egal!)

Frodo gelangt schließlich an den Amon Hen und entschließt sich daraufhin so schnell wie möglich von hier abzuhauen, doch bevor er das tut, begegnet er Aragorn:

„Hey! Wo willst du denn hin?"

„Ich... äh... ich wollte nur nach Pilzen schauen!", erklärt ihm Frodo mit einem schwachen Lächeln.

Doch auf Aragorns misstrauischen Blick hin, erzählt er ihm schließlich die Wahrheit: „Na gut! Ich will abhauen und den Ring allein im Schicksalsberg vernichten! Was dagegen!"

„Worauf wartest du dann bitteschön noch! Hau endlich ab, damit wir dich los sind!", schickt ihn Aragorn schließlich fort.

Nachdem Frodo also geflüchtet ist, setzt Aragorn ein glückliches Lächeln auf, da er sich nun wieder seinen eigenen Zielen, also König von Gondor zu werden und ähnliches, widmen kann. Doch sein friedliches Dasein währt nicht lange.

Denn plötzlich stürmen aus dem Hinterhalt riesenhafte Gestalten hervor, so genannte Uruk-Hai! (STOP! Was natürlich keiner weiß, ist, dass, während Gandalf im Orthanc zu Isengard mit Saruman dem Weißen diverse Fesselspiele betrieben hat, dieser zur gleichen Zeit in seinen Verliesen diese Viecher hier gezüchtet hat. Die Uruks sind daraufhin mit dem Auftrag, die Hobbits nach Isengard zu schaffen, losgezogen und befinden sich nun am Amon Hen. Und warum hat keiner eine Ahnung davon! Richtig! Gandalf hat mal wieder vergessen, dies seinen Gefährten noch mitzuteilen, bevor er mit dem Balrog unterging! Man hätte es sich eigentlich auch denken können!)

Sofort zieht Aragorn sein Schwert und setzt sich damit gegen Hunderte von Uruks durch, die auf ihn zustürmen (Man betrachte die Prozentzahlen! 1:100, das ist doch nicht euer Ernst, oder!), während sich der andere Teil aufmacht, die Hobbits zu suchen.

(_Bin ja sooo gespannt, wer gewinnt,_

_zumal die Uruks in der Überzahl sind!_

Ha, ein kleiner Zweizeiler!)

Aber Aragorn bekommt Unterstützung: Gimli und Legolas eilen herbei, um auch noch ein paar dieser Missgeburten zu erledigen. (Sehr verwunderlich, dass Legolas die Gebrausanweisung schon gelesen hat!)

-----

Während auf dem Amon Hen das Gemetzel in vollem Gange ist, irren Merry und Pippin unkoordiniert durch den Wald.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass wir bei der letzten Ausfahrt links hätten gehen sollen!", teilt Merry wütend seinem kleinen Freund mit.

„Aber das Navigationssystem hat doch deutlich gesagt: ‚Bei der nächsten Gelegenheit rechts abbiegen'!", verteidigt sich Pippin. (Warum hab ich mich eigentlich hierfür freiwillig gemeldet!)

Merry will gerade etwas erwidern, als sie plötzlich die herannahenden Uruk – Hai bemerken. Doch um wegzurennen, ist es bereits zu spät.

Sie bereiten sich auf ihr Ende vor, doch da stürzt Boromir aus dem Unterholz heraus.

„HALTET EURE KLAPPE! IHR STÖRT MEIN KARMA!"

Doch nun bemerkt auch er die Gefahr, zieht sein Schwert und verteidigt die kleinen Hobbits tapfer! (Es lebe das Elbennet!)

Er versucht sie aufzumuntern, indem er ihnen erzählt, dass er mit seinem Horn Hilfe herbei holen kann:

„Keine Panik auf der Titanic! Wenn ich in dieses Horn blase, kommen sofort Tausende von Soldaten, die... also, ziemlich weit... weg sind... LAUFT!"

Doch es ist bereits zu spät! Ein Pfeil trifft ihn in seine linke Schulter, aber tapfer steht er wieder auf und kämpft bis er von einem zweiten Pfeil getroffen wird. Doch er gibt nicht auf: Erbittert verteidigt er die Hobbits bis ein dritter Pfeil ihn zur Strecke bringt! (Diese Elben können ja sogar richtig dramatisch sein!)

Da Merry und Pippin ihren Angreifern nun schutzlos ausgeliefert sind, werden sie von den Uruks abgeschleppt, die fälschlicherweise glauben, dass die beiden den Ring hätten. Aber so spielt nun mal das Leben.

Aragorn hat unterdessen Boromir erreicht, seinem Mörder noch schnell den Kopf abgeschlagen (Klar! Der hat sich wahrscheinlich nicht mal gewehrt!) und kniet sich nun zu dem Sterbenden.

„Ich sterbe, Aragorn! Lass mich hier zurück! Geh allein weiter!"

„Ich hatte nie etwas anderes vor!", gesteht Aragorn und will Boromir gerade einen Pfeil rausziehen.

„Nein!", hält Boromir ihn zurück, „Ich will nicht mit ansehen, wie meine Heimat unter deiner Herrschaft zugrunde geht! Ich will mein Volk nicht leiden sehen! Nicht den Scham in ihren Augen bemerken, wenn sie dich ihren König nennen müssen, du elendiger Drecksack!"

Aragorn will ihm gerade noch eine Gemeinheit ins Gesicht schleudern, als sich Boromir mit diesen Worten ins Jenseits verabschiedet und den Waldläufer sowie Legolas und Gimli, die gerade bei ihnen angekommen sind, zurücklässt.

**------**

-methen-

_

* * *

_

_Leut, ganz ehrlich! Daran, dass die Story auch hier gepostet ist, hab ich gar nicht mehr gedacht! Da bin ich heut erst wieder drauf gestoßen! Von daher tut's mir wirklich leid, das müsst ihr mir glauben! Aber Reviewantworten gibt's natürlich immer, die vergess ich sicher nicht! (Und die Fortsetzung besser auch net!)_

FreezersGirl55:

Also, auf blick ich eigentlich auch nicht wirklich durch und das obwohl ich in Englisch ne Eins hab, aber ich danke dir herzlich für's Review! Wenn ich Glück hab, dann hast du das Kapitel hier gelesen:-) Hm... Bist du eigentlich Eishockey-Fan? Denn mir fallen grad die Hamburg Freezers ein! (Aber nix geht über die Augsburger Panther:-))

Cormaros:

Danke, danke, danke... also für deinen Respekt! Fühle mich geehrt:-)

Schwarzleserin:

Dir auch einen schönen Independence Day! Aber ich will mich natürlich auch bei dir bedanken! Auch wenn es meine Pflicht ist, all denen, die noch fest an Tolkien glauben, die Augen zu öffnen und die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen! Ok, Schmarn! War ja nur a Witz! Danke für's liebe Review!

KimAlexandra:

Ja, Schätzchen, das weiß ich schon:-)

Cormaros:

Hier hast du dein Kapitel! Und Danke für's Erinnern:-)


	9. Anmerkung der Autorin

Es gibt anscheinend Leute, die noch nicht mitgekriegt haben, dass dieser Teil der Story bereits beendet ist. Deshalb ist die Fortsetzung „Die zwei Türme und andere baufällige Gebäude" auch schon seit einiger Zeit online und erfreut sich recht wenigen Erfolges. Ich darf hinzufügen, dass „Die zwei Türme und andere baufällige Gebäude" für den Fanfiction-Oscar 2006 in der Kategorie Humor nominiert war. Da ich die einzige mit einer Parodie nominierte Autorin in dieser Kategorie war, kann ich mich durchaus damit rühmen. Auch wenn ich insgesamt nur den dritten Platz belegte.

Also falls doch noch Interesse besteht: Ihr wisst ja jetzt wie die Fortsetzung heißt:-)


End file.
